The Enhanced Research Center of Mobius
by hedgehog-phantom101
Summary: When a Research Center promises to help others, they signed up for more then what they bargained for. Everything seemed easy... until a black hedgehog comes into the picture. The Research Center is now faced with a new challenge, will they come out on top? Or will they be forced to make a decision that will change the world? (Rated M; viewer discretion advised.)
1. Welcome to the ERCM

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

Welcome to the Enhanced Research Center of Mobius,

Here at the ERCM, our staff is divided into several different departments. Medical, Technology, Geography, Radiology and Biology. Our goal is to help any mobian or human through via research. However, we do have a separate and main department.

This particular department is special and is mainly kept a secret due to its content, the department is called search and rescue. The search and rescue department works with the government to shut down and to provide back up to sting operations. Unfortunately, mobius has a huge trafficking problem. Mobian's are huge targets of these operations; due to their small bodies and stature. Humans are usually in charge of the trafficking; they usually work in groups so it can be difficult to make a single arrest. Through previous stings, we have learned that when a human traffics a mobian he or she usually sells them to other humans or dangerous Mobian's. This department has become a major part of the ERCM, through the other departments we are able to assist and retrain those who have been affected.

At the ERCM we have several policies; when a mobian is too unstable or wounded the search and rescue department takes them back to the ERCM to be treated. Then, if the mobian recovers, we return them to their families. However; if a mobian is too unstable, physically impaired on a huge scale, or in danger of being released them we keep them under the ERCM's care. Once being placed into the ERCM the mobian will undergo several procedures for mental and physical therapy, if the mobian recovers we will take the necessary precautions of discreetly releasing them back to their family. If the mobian doesn't recover, we notify their family members and either keep them under observation or send them off to a closely monitored and licensed foster care family.

If the ERCM runs into a special circumstance then we are obliged and obligated to take care of those circumstances. We don't want any mobian / human to feel uncomfortable or feel threatened by our policies. If you have any questions then please ask or e-mail us! please give us any forward information if possible and be cautious at all times.

Again, welcome to the Enhanced Research Center of Mobius!

CEO and Head Director: Malcom A.


	2. Catalog 01

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

 _\- Data Base: 2204-09 -_

 **Name:** Shadow T. Robotnik  
 **Weight:** 20 lbs.  
 **Height:** 3"5  
 **Blood Type:** __N/A (Hybrid)  
 **Relatives:** N/A

 **Background:** Created on the Space Colony ARK by professor Gerald Robotnik in the Late 1950's. Shortly after his creation the government shut down the project; executing all involved. Apparently, Shadow has an ongoing possible mental issue due to a friend of his dyeing in front of him, he refuses to do into detail.

 **Patient Discovery:** Shadow was found during a Mobian kidnapping and Sex trafficking ring bust that our department assisted in. He was heavily drugged and was in a state of shock from recent trauma; He was so thin our team thought he had initially passed away. Department was quick to step in.

 **Patient's current status:** Shadow is much worse than what our department had initially thought. He is unresponsive to our attempts of communication, he tries his hardest to hide from us along with an occasional violent outburst in an effort to protect himself. He is currently 20 lbs. _three times lower than a normal mobian hedgehog weight_ , our department has noted that the outline of his skeleton is visible along with infected scars on his back. His stomach is also slightly bloated from the lack of food or water; forcing him to grow weaker and weaker. His quills have been cropped inappropriately and sloppily, making it impossible to protect himself with them. At this point, the only thing keeping him alive is his chaos energy. Lastly; a symbol and number were branded onto his back, through research the symbol meant 'abundant' meaning that Shadow could have and most likely had been sexually abused frequently.

 **Patient concerns:** Due to stress and possible P.T.S.D. Shadow has begun to pluck out the needles out that make up his quills. Shadow is unable and unwilling to communicate due to the constant trauma done to his throat. Shadow seems to be obsessed with hurting himself… Our department has placed him in the Critical Patient Wing to prevent any further self-harm. Our department has also discussed the possibility of him having an S.T.D.; But blood work hasn't been done yet due to his current mental state. He also has chaos abilities; in which he has made it cause self-harm; our department has given him special ring inhibitors to drain as much energy as possible without hurting him.

 **Adjustments made to accommodate to the patient's needs:** **  
**Shadow is highly afraid of medical equipment, due to this our department Has had a hard time giving him injections. His left knee was shattered at one point and has grown back incorrectly with the absence of his knee cap; Unfortunately, our department is thinking of replacing his knee entirely.

 **Patients mental health:** Shadow's mental health is very poor; He has no self-esteem, no independence and no judgement in difference between right and wrong. Our department has tested his knowledge, he can work highly difficult problems and equations; but cannot understand simple tasks.

 **Patient release plan:** Due to the state of Shadows physical and mental health our department has decided not to release him. We will either choose to make him stay here at our department center or to live with a carefully selected and heavily monitored foster family. However, no final decisions have been made yet.


	3. Painful Memories

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

"We are ending all of the search parties" Sonic and Tails stared at the Commander of GUN on shock. Sonic stood up from his chair "no way, I'm not letting you do this!" the Commander glared at the hero "we have waisted valuable recourses and information trying to find agent Shadow, with no results" He said angerly "if anyone is to blame it's you and your friends. Agent Rouge told me that he was talking about strange phone calls to his house and people following him everywhere" The Commander turned his back on the two "and look what happened; our best agent is gone" Sonic growled "don't you _dare_ drag the others into this" The Commander looked at the hedgehog over his shoulder "but you are to blame; you and you're friends casted him aside and didn't even take him seriously about the matter" Tails stamped his foot, his fur puffing up "it's unheard of! All these years Shadow has always been able to take care of himself. For him to suddenly come up and talk to us about this threw us all for a loop, we thought he was kidding!" the Commander turned to them and slammed his fist on a nearby table "Agent Shadow never teases from what I've seen; He's serious in every way…. _you're_ the ones who thought it was a joke, _you're_ the ones to told him to 'chill', _you're_ the ones who saw him kidnapped!" Tails quickly looked over at Sonic; The hero was shaking "I did e-everything I c-could!" he said through his angered, teared up eyes. The Commander scoffed "well for once, _you weren't fast enough_ " Sonic fell back into his seat. His head hung down to the floor. Tails growled "what about you? There where things you could have done. Like, I don't know, send someone to protect him!" the commander frowned "I agree, things could have been done" he then scowled, the Commander began to yell "but _I wouldn't_ have let one of my agents get kidnapped, _I wouldn't_ have given up the chase due to the car not having a _damn licenses plate_!" Tails ears drooped... He was right. The Commander sighed heavily, he too began to hang his head "it's over, there isn't even a chance that Shadow is alive" he turned away from them again "This affects me too, but… if he can't fight… he's practically dead" Sonic stood up from his chair and ran out, the fox quickly followed after.

The hero trembled at the memory, he gripped his head as echoes filled his ears of Shadow's kidnapping. Sonic cried, it was just a walk. It was only a walk… they… didn't even get far from Shadow's house. He remembered how nervous Shadow was, how the hedgehog began to look over his shoulders at everything. He had told him to relax, that he was overreacting. Only to find out that a white van had been following them the entire time. The six humans inside took them both by surprise, they drove up past the curb and cut them off on the sidewalk and busted out. Five of them quickly grabbed shadow by his arms and legs as the last human, a heavily armored one, fought him; He was pinned down as shadow was violently dragged into the van. The human pinning him down quickly got up and jumped into the already departing vehicle, he tried to chase after them but they took so many twists and turns… they didn't even have a licenses plate! Before he knew it, he had lost track of them entirely. He had searched the rest of that day and couldn't even find a trace of them being there. Even Tails couldn't find them... He called Tails right after it happened; But he couldn't do much due to the car not having a license plate. It's like they disappeared or vanished in thin air… Sonic went up into his room and closed the door. He flopped onto his bed and stared up at the celling. He closed his eyes and saw the last image of Shadow, reaching for him as the van's door slammed shut. The hero opened his eyes again and looked over at a picture on his nightstand. The picture was of him and Shadow. Sonic grabbed the picture and looked closely at it… he struck a goofy pose as Shadow stood there, annoyed. Sonic chuckled for a moment… but then grew sad… he placed a hand over Shadows figure "where are you bud…? We need you…" He hugged the picture "I won't give up, I'll find you…" and with that, sonic went to bed early.


	4. Burns and Bruises

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **SEXUAL AND PHYISICAL ABUSE SUCH AS RAPE ARE PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE SKIP IF OFFENDED**_

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

It was dark and cold… very cold. He shivered making the metal chains rattle, he looked up to where the chains were attached. They were literally molten to the wall… he sighed and looked at his restraints. Thick, heavy metal covered his hands in a dome like shape. These restraints even drained some of his chaos energy. He growled... he could barely move! The humans had him facing the wall… he didn't know why, it was such an odd position. Suddenly, the door opened, light poured into the room making him jump. Shadow looked over his shoulder at the two humans who walked in. The light was so bright he couldn't see their faces. One spoke "this _damn hedgehog_ is coasting me a fortune! Not to mention that GUN is up our asses!" The apparent older male yelled. The second human, a younger male, chuckled "He'll pay for himself. Besides, if we play our cards right… aristocrats will be in here _begging_ us for a piece of him" the younger male looked over the hedgehog "this beauty is also a virgin, so, we can even _double_ the price for the first several rounds. Maybe within the _thousands!_ " Shadow froze, his breathing quickened. Where they seriously going to sell him… for sex? He began to sweat… what was going on!? The older male sighed heavily " _don't_ make me regret this, just get the branding done already!" the ebony hedgehog couldn't move, he couldn't even bring himself to speak! Suddenly, at the corner of his eye he saw a red-hot iron being pulled out of a container they brought in along with them. He panicked, he pulled at the chains… hoping they would break! But… they didn't. The younger male disappeared behind him "get ready" he said sadistically "baby, you're going to be our _star!_ " Shadow screamed as pain shot through his back. Smoke and steam rose from his back as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. After a minute or so the male pulled the iron off his back; Making Shadow gasp for air. The younger male laughed "We'll call you… _**'abundant'**_!" Shadow trembled and shook violently. The pain was so immense that drool fell from his lips along with his tears. In the pest 5 minutes he had been branded and renamed… He called out in pain as the younger male put the iron back into the container "Shut up! We'll leave you to 'think' about your future!" the elder chuckled as the two left the hedgehog to tremble in the darkness.

He could barley stand on his own, the pain was just too overwhelming. He cried as many tears as his eyes would let him, but even then, he wanted to cry more. The door opened again, he flinched at the light. Shadow looked over his shoulder again… this time it was a different human. He seemed to be a middle-aged male human, and a rich one at that. Shadow heard clothing being undone and a belt being unbuckled. He closed his eyes tight as the human began to caress his sides and his now branded back; Before shadow could relize what was happening, figures forced themselves into his mouth. He gagged on them making the human scoff "Virgins, so innocent. But don't worry love, I can fix that" before shadow could respond his bottom half felt as if it were torn open! There was no preparation, no warning… the human grunted as he grabbed Shadow's quills and yanked his head backwards. Shadow winced as his body jerked from the violent thrusts, each thrust was more violent then the last… soon his whole body felt like it was on fire. As soon as it started, it ended. The human re-dressed himself and smirked as he opened the door "have fun, little whore" the human slammed the door leaving him in the dark. Shadow couldn't speak, all he could see was the blood and the white liquid streaming down his legs and dripping onto the floor. He closed his eyes as the door opened again to reveal yet another rich male human "… _someone_ … _anyone_ …." He begged quietly as the next human caressed him "… _help me_ …"


	5. Guilt

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

The birds sang as the sun rose just over the horizon. The says of light shined through the blinds, awaking the hero. Sonic sat up slowly… it had been a hard night. A night filled with nightmares and horrible dreams about Shadow… Sonic looked at the picture in his arms, he sighed sadly. Suddenly a knock came on his bedroom door, he rubbed his eyes as he placed the picture back onto his nightstand "come in" he said groggily. The door opened to reveal none other than Rouge the bat. Sonic plopped back onto his bed "no, we still haven't found anything" She frowned "…a 'hello' would be nice…" Sonic sat at back up "you called us four times yesterday, sorry to say but it gets difficult when we have to try to track down that van and talk to you at the same time" The bat sighed "the Commander told me what happened yesterday… he… thinks we should all just move on…" Sonic glared at her " _don't_ listen to that old fart of a man; he doesn't know anything" Rouge sighed "as many times as I've called Sonic, you're the one who's working the hardest on this" Sonic gripped the blanket " _I'm_ the one who saw it happen; _I'm_ the one who couldn't help… this is… my responsibility…" Rouge walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "as much as I hate to admit it; the commander is right. If Shadow can't fight then-" Sonic suddenly jumped off of his bed " _don't you DARE say it, he's not_ " Rouge folded her ears back "Sonic, please… we need to accept that-" the hero angerly threw on his socks and shoes "for someone who is his best friend, you don't seem to care that much…" Rouge looked down shamefully as Sonic walked out of the bedroom. He walked down the stairs of his and Tails two story house. Before he could leave, he was caught by Tails. He sat in the living room on a chair "where are you going?" Sonic paused, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He took a bite out of it "out" he said with his mouth full. He eyed the kitchen's back door. Tails stood up from the chair he sat in "oh, no you're not!" the fox quickly pushed himself between the hero and the backdoor "it's too dangerous" Sonic frowned "let me out, Tails" the teen stood his ground "no, if Shadow was taken… then you could be taken too" Sonic growled "I'm not asking, _MOVE_ " the fox growled "you can't do anything to me, you wouldn't even dare yell at me, let alone touch me" The hero stared at the fox in anger and frustration, knowing he was right. Sonic turned around and headed for the front door. Tails followed closely behind "don't even try it, its locked by my new security system" The hero stopped dead in his tracks, he gripped the half-eaten apple in his hand "look… I know this is hard; But this has been hard for all of us" Sonic turned to face him, his head hung slightly low. The fox could see the anger in the hero's eyes "you were there at the meeting Tails; The Commander thinks he's _dead_ " The fox backed up a little "S-Sonic?" The hero suddenly turned into his dark form. His voice boomed through the house "none of you know what it's been like for me **,** _ **none of you! None of you were even there!**_ **"** The fox sighed, regaining his composure "you're right, we don't. But we can all help each other through this" The dark hero growled deeply "stop talking like that; stop talking like he's dead" the fox's ears drooped "sonic… you need to accept this" The hero froze as the teen pulled out a chaos emerald; _shadow's emerald_ , the green one. Sonic slowly turned back to normal as he calmed down a bit. He stared at it, the brightness of the gem had drastically faded "why… isn't it as bright?" the fox looked down at it sadly "Shadow used this particular emerald so much, it has a bond with him… It can even show his life force with its brightness" Sonic's eyes widened as the emerald flickered "don't… don't say it..." Tails looked at Sonic. Tears had welt up in his eyes "he's… dying…?" Streams of tears ran down Sonic's face as the emerald flickered again and again, the hero fell to his knees "I won't let that happen… I can't…" The hero suddenly yanked the emerald from the fox's hands. He began to yell at the gem "where is he!?" the stone didn't do anything " _PLEASE!"_ the stone didn't nothing but flicker again. Sonic pressed his forehead against it " _ **stupid thing**_ " he mumbled. Tails just stood and watched as his brother fall apart on the floor.


	6. A dept to pay

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL_** **ABUSE SUCH AS TORTURE AND GORE ARE PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE SKIP IF OFFENDED**

 ** _THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE_**

 _ **VIEWER**_ ** _DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

It had been Several long months; Since then he had been raped over and over again. If those humans weren't touching or violating him, he was left alone. He… had began to talk to himself. Telling himself that everything was going to be ok; But only then to be reminded moments later on how cruel fate really was. He stared up at the ceiling, he counted to himself in seconds... keeping track of the time. He shuddered; it had been a total of five months now…. Had they given up? Did they not care? Did… they think he wasn't good enough? He closed his eyes as those thoughts consumed him, he tried to count… 19,080 seconds… that was 5 hours and thirty minutes… that's all the time he had to rest before those humans came back in. He dreamed about the girl in the blue dress with golden hair… Maria. She kept him sane; She kept him alive. Every dream was the same, she held him tightly in her arms and didn't let go. Sometimes he would awake to his cheeks being wet from tears… He relied on her, leaned on her… even though she wasn't there physically. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his gut. He winced, knowing that he hadn't eaten in at least a month. His body was so fragile now, he could barely fight the chains anymore… some humans even hit him; cursing at him for how thin he was. He knew he didn't smell as nearly as good anymore either; As the older male who had invested in his special chains only sprayed him with cold water, even then it was from an old hose. He swallowed hard, thinking of his friend again… 21,600 seconds; Six hours… it was time. As if on cue the door opened, light poured into the room. He looked over his shoulder, expecting some rich human to be zipping down his pants again but it was the younger male who had previously branded him. He carried a crowbar with him "YOU… _DAMN_ HEDGEHOG!" Shadow flinched at the human's words. The young male stomped forward "you have no idea how much trouble we're in!" he unlocked the chains from the wall, making him fall to the floor in a heap "turns out that your chains were more expensive than we thought" Shadow looked up at the younger male. For once…. He truly saw what the man looked like. He was a tall man, probably around six feet… and also had short brown hair with green eyes…. He twisted the crowbar in his hands "there's no way we can pay them back, unless…." The man smirked "we can convince them that those chains were hurting you" the man quickly swung his crowbar and hit Shadow square on the head. Shadow's ears rang horribly as his vision blurred, the man continued to hit him all over " _you… are… nothing!_ " the man said as he hit him over and over "you'll be _lucky_ if you can even survive this!" he suddenly swung down and hit one of his knees, causing it to make a snapping noise. Shadow screamed as his knee bled, his vision clearing only to see the bone poking through the fur. The man's smirk turned into a deep sadistic grin "this will do then!" he threw crowbar aside and grabbed Shadow's leg, yanking him closer to him. Shadow screamed as loud as he could when the human began to pulled on his leg as he kept his body still with his foot. The young male continued to hit it too until it made a deep popping noise. Shadow gasped for air as the pain shot through his entire leg, he cried, knowing that he was too weak to fight back. The male then wedged his fingers within the now gashing wound and gripped something, he smiled "say a prayer hedgehog-" The man then brutally ripped something out of the wound causing shadow to nearly pass out from the pain. The human then dropped Shadow's leg got in his face, he held up a tiny white object "see this?" he smirked "this is your knee cap" he then threw it on the floor and picked up the crowbar. Shadow watched in horror as the male shattered the bone. Shadow gripped the sides of his head as screamed again as the bone was broken into tiny pieces. The male panted, he was covered in sweat "maybe… this'll…. teach…. you" Shadow trembled as the man left, slamming the door. As soon as the foot steps faded, he threw up. The acid burned his throat as he cried out in pain and fear… there was nothing…. Nothing could save him now…. His friends had given up or had abandoned him: One of the two. He slowly crawled over and leaned up against the wall, hoping for someone to hear him as blood poured out of his knee onto the floor "…Maria… if your there…" he whispered as tears streamed down his eyes "….kill me…." He gripped his knee and cried


	7. Losing Hope

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _PHYSICAL_** **ABUSE SUCH AS TORTURE AND DRUG USE ARE PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE SKIP IF OFFENDED**

 ** _THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE_**

 _ **VIEWER**_ ** _DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

He couldn't think, the pain was too overpowering. He tried to count again but couldn't… he called out in again as looked at his knee. He hissed at the sight of it; A swollen, purple, infected mess. Even then, that man's attack was all for nothing... Apparently from the sounds of the other humans, they didn't pay up. Leaving him in an even worse position. Due to them not paying up the Humans were sabotaged; Whoever they bought those chains from had poisoned the food supply. Anything that was given to eat was a death wish to those who ate it… many Mobian's died, only leaving himself and five others… He knew this because of their screams. He had memorized each of them…Due to him being of high value, he wasn't fed anymore. They wanted to avoid ' _damaging their star_ '. To make matters worse, those humans had started to take their anger out on him. Over the past week they had whipped him, beat him, raped him, cropped his quills horribly and tore out some of his fur... They even tricked him for their own sick pleasure. They made it believe that he was saved, finally recued… only to be raped several times by a group of people all at once… The thought of it made Shadow suddenly reach up and tug on what was left of his quills; he winced at the pain but kept pulling on them. It was the only way to remind himself that he still could make choices of his own…. A burning sensation made him stop. He looked at his hands, the individual needles that made up his quills had been plucked out. He shook the needles off of his hands and tried to stand up again. He cried out in pain as his limp leg dragged itself onto the floor; he looked at his knee again… the wound was still wide open, and bleeding. The knee itself was healing back incorrectly due to his knee cap being removed. The leg itself was crooked and sideways; He froze as stomping footsteps approached his cell, he cowered as the door slammed open "you damn Mobian's never shut up!" the elder human from before yelled. Shadow trembled and covered his face, the elder grabbed his arm and yanked him up to his height "You especially have been very loud" The elder used his other arm to grab his neck, He slammed Shadow into the wall, pinning him against it "don't worry you little brat. I've got something _to keep_ you quiet!" The elder pulled out a thick syringe "this should do the trick" Shadow yelped int pain as the dirty needle was slammed into his hip. The vile was emptied as the hedgehog struggled to breath. Suddenly, the elder dropped him to the floor. As he struggled to sit up on the floor the elder spoke again "your too weak to fight it off; let's see what it'll do… _shall we?_ " Shadow quickly felt numb; Usually this would be a relief to him but the drug suddenly made him feel unbearably hot. He began to pant heavily, due to his body being already dehydrated. His head felt as if someone was squeezing it! He cried out in desperation as numbness took over his whole body. He could barely move anymore; Even if he wanted to, it was too hot to do anything. His cries slowly turned into quiet moans, which made he elder smirk " _much better_ ". The elder chuckled as he left, slamming the door as usual. Shadow wanted to vomit as his vision swirled and changed colors, his head felt as if it were being split open, his panting becoming more and more violent. He began to hypervalent, was the drug going to kill him? Did the human make his body overdose? Were the humans going to rape him while he was drugged? He didn't know, these questions made him claw at the ground. He tried his hardest to think of Maria, but he couldn't. The drug was quite literally shutting his body down. Any pride or self-worth was thrown out the window as he soiled himself, his body spasmed violently making him choke on his own salvia. He made himself roll over as he threw up again, he winced as his stomach burned. The taste of blood coated his mouth so he must've thrown up blood…. He lowered his head as he clawed at the floor violently… How much longer? How much longer was he going to suffer? No one was coming for him. No one was going to save him. He sighed as he let go of hope, no one cared… no one ever cared… so he laid there and accepted his terrible fate….


	8. Rescued

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE_**

 _ **VIEWER**_ ** _DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

He was so sore; the drug kept him from moving, or doing anything in general. He took long and shallow breaths as his body burned up from the drug. He waited for the next human to arrive… He was so tired, so weak…. He heard the door open. He cowered as he laid on the floor facing the wall… he covered his face with his arms, knowing those humans were going to beat him again for his condition. He waited and waited… but nothing came. He listened… has it always been this quiet? Did... the other five pass away? He swore it was always loud when they opened the door due to the other Mobian's screams. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, he salvaged every bit of energy he could and screamed blindly. He continued to scream, hoping to scare away any human who approached. It worked sometimes but it only caused the elder to beat him for it… Slowly, his voice died out… there was nothing left in his vocal cords. All he could do was listen… whispers…. calm, collected whispers. He knew what they were doing, they came to abuse him, to rape him. He began to hyperventilate; he waited… what was taking those humans so long? Was there more then one? He heard footsteps again, but they didn't come closer. It sounded like they were just… watching. He wanted to cry, but nothing came… he was so dehydrated…. _What on earth where those humans doing_? He waited, the anxiety was making him nauseous. He decided to look on the wall, the light showed their shadows against it…. One… two… three humans were in the cell with him. Why were they just standing there?! If they are going to beat or rape him then they should just do it! He tried to yell again but it came out as a weak moan. The moan made the Humans stir, did they think he was dead? Or on his last breath? He wished that was the case. One shadow grew bigger meaning that whoever they were, they were coming closer. He stiffened, which surprisingly made the human stop short. He examined the shadow closely… whoever it was they were holding something. He shut his eyes tightly, they were going to drug him and rape again. He waited for the familiar sting in his side, or the touch of the perverted humans…. But instead something draped over his lower body, his head to stick out from the fabric... It seemed like a blanket; But it was cold. He slowly relaxed, finally getting some relief from the heat. He kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to see them; surly this was a trick. He listened… it was still quiet. Suddenly the human closest to him spoke "it's ok" Shadow suddenly began to tremble; They were that close to him!? He tried to crawl away, but a pair of hands gently stopped him. He found the strength to whimper... The human gently hushed him "I'm sorry, But I have to touch you" the human gently tucked the cold fabric in around him "just relax, take it easy" He decided not to fight them, this was it… they were going to take him away to kill him. He suddenly panicked as his body was tilted to one side, he struggled against the hands "it's ok, we're trying to make this as comfortable for you as we can" He panicked as he felt something hard, yet smooth slip under his body. Then in an instant, he felt weightless. What was happening? _What was going on!?_ He kept he's eyes shut, he cowered again, he couldn't take another trick; He couldn't handle it. The humans seemingly transported him a short distance to somewhere a lot cooler, and for some reason it was much easier to breath… Suddenly something touched his face, he jerked back at it "you're alright, it's just a mask. It'll help you breath better" Shadow whimpered as he breathed in; he stiffened. Was this oxygen? Or some gas to put him to sleep permanently…? Suddenly one human spoke "can you open your eyes for me?" Shadow hid his face into his hands. The humans whispered some more. There was a long pause… Suddenly, a painfully familiar sting was felt in his leg, He knew it! It was a trick! Shadow struggled violently against them, he could at least not make it easy for them! Several pairs of hands tried to keep him still, their grips were like vices. He cried out hoarsely as the pain felt him. He felt his own body relax, as if betraying him. The hands released themselves, both of his eyes were forced open… These humans where not humans…. They were Mobians… Mobians' in white coats…


	9. Beginning Rehabilitation

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed out. These Mobian's in the yellow body suits tried to force him into a tub filled with a strange blue liquid, he fought as hard as he could despite his damaged knee. He was brought here to this…. 'facility'. They swore up and down they were only trying to help… but he knew it was only a façade. The room they had brought him into was small and sterilized. The white tile floors and slick walls scared him, it reminded him of the many laboratories he was locked into upon his initial creation on the ARK. Everything reeked of cleaning chemicals and the fact that most of the Mobian's so far had lab coats on didn't help either. He would usually enjoy a bath but he had _no idea_ what these Mobian's where doing! They stripped him of his shoes, gloves and inhibitor rings. Leaving him completely bare… those humans most likely sold him off to pay their dept, as he was no longer of any worth by their standards. He bet that these Mobians were some kind of scientists, wanting to conduct experiments on him. It surprised him that he fought at all, having gone through hell time and time again… he was ripped from his thoughts as his good leg slipped out underneath him. He yelped in pain as his damaged knee bent awkwardly due to the lack of his knee cap. The Mobians all paused, they stared at his injured, bleeding knee. Shadow began to panic, where they going to damage his other knee? Where they going to beat him for his abnormality? He braced himself as one out of the five bent over and got something out of a nearby purple container. During this short period of time Shadow regained his footing and was fighting them again; He was held still as the mobian placed a weird tape around his knee. He watched as the mobian then used a thick plastic to keep his leg still… it seemed like a brace of some kind… The mobian then rapped it up with a thick, clear bandage. He paused… where they… actually trying to help him? He quickly grew angry at himself, clenching his teeth together. No… there was no way they were actually helping him! They only wanted to fix the damage so they good make more money off of him again! How could he even think that?! He screamed in frustration again as they overpowered him and lifted him up into the tub. He hissed and cried out as the liquid make his skin burn, thankfully his knee was kept above the water… the Mobian's used a large cup to collect the fluid and poured it over him to make sure his whole body was soaked with the liquid. He struggled more, they kept him still despite them wearing rubber gloves; They surprisingly had a good grip on him. The Mobian's then scrubbed him down with a pasty, red, soapy substance that made his skin burn even more; After a minute or two of them scrubbing him down he realized some of his fur was falling out… were they killing him!? Trying to drown him!? Burn him!? He struggled against them, trying his hardest to get out. The were stronger then they looked because they managed to keep him at bay every time. They continued to scrub him down, not missing a single spot. Shadow panicked; The stress was too much! He reached up and yanked on his quills, pulling out the individual needles. This was apparently a big issue because most of them quickly pried his hands away from his quills. He cried out in frustration again… what was he supposed to do!? He was quickly rinsed off and taken out of the tub. The cold and sterile air burned his skin, in fact, it burned his whole body! the Mobian's kept his hands away from his quills as a heavy towel as rapped around him. He was thoroughly rubbed down and dried off. They still kept him still, seemingly not wanting him to slip and fall. The now wet towel was removed. They then gently rapped him up in a freshly warm blanket. As nice as it was; He cried out, why couldn't they just leave him alone!?


	10. Catalog 02

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS SELF-HARM AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

 _\- Data Base: 2204-12 -_

 **Name:** Shadow T. Robotnik  
 **Weight:** 30 lbs.  
 **Height:** 3"5  
 **Blood Type:** __N/A (Hybrid)  
 **Relatives:** N/A

\- - - - - _Emergency Data base_ \- - - - -

 **Situation** : Shadow was caught trying to suffocate himself with the pillow in his room. Even then we found cut marks on his arms from the pillows zipper. He isn't responding to our original plan anymore so we are going to change tactics. Through our information we have found that he has friends in station square who have been looking for him, we are debating if we should call them or not… maybe seeing some familiar, friendly faces will help improve his mental state.

 **Patient's Health** : The cuts on his arms are not deep thankfully, we have cleaned and covered them with ease. However, he repeatedly hits and abuses himself physically and mentally. We've had no choice but to put him on suicide watch for now. By far he is the worst case we've ever seen, but we are obligated and dedicated to help.

 **Recovery process** : We have put him on suicide watch until his mental state improves, only time and therapy will tell. The director is putting together a special medical group to watch and care for shadow, only those who have alpha clearance can be apart of the group.

 **Future precautions** : We have briefed this incident with the director. We have all agreed to remove the original bedding and replace it with a safer model. The pillow no longer detaches from the bed and does not have a zipper. Sheets are thicker and denser so he can't use it to possibly asphyxiate himself. 10-minute checks are now required even after leaving the suicide watch area. Thorough room checks will now take place once shadow is in therapy or in counseling. We have also clipped his nails down so he can't claw at himself.

 **Patient status code** : [2204-SW]

2204 – patient code

SW - suicide watch

If the situation grows worse then we may change this code


	11. Reaching out

Sonic walked into tails' workshop, his head hung low. Once again… nothing. Even the Chaotix gave up searching. He couldn't believe how much Shadow's kidnapping had affected him. He often found himself walking on that very sidewalk, thinking about what he could've done differently. He even carried a phone around… he would often hope, even pray that tails or one of the others would call him telling him a clue, an idea… something! But… nothing…. absolutely nothing. He sighed, he looked around. Tails was nowhere in sight… he walked outside and stood for a moment. He needed something… something that was close to shadow…. Like, a memento… He quickly ran to the outskirts of station square, where the county side was most prominent. He ran and ran until he finally came to a singular secluded house… Shadow's second house. Sonic opened the door, everything is quiet… he and the others found out about this place from rouge, apparently shadow had other hobbies rather then G.U.N and saving cities from eggman. And with G.U.N. paying him quite well, it wasn't too surprising. Sonic walked up the stairs and into a small room, the room was small but just big enough for what resided there… sonic sat on a chair. He sighed as he looked at the many colorful canvases and artworks. Each was unique and different from each other, some were filled with happy colors while others had some sad colors. He had painted a lot of flowers… Sonic didn't know why. Apparently, Shadow loved flowers… he even had a garden in the back which was well hidden. Sonic got up from the chair and looked at all of the different paints and brushes that laid on a nearby desk, they where worn but still usable. It shows just how much he used them… Sonic chuckled dryly, knowing that Shadow would be all over him about this. He would tell him to get out or that all this stuff wasn't his. Sonic grew sad again, he slowly walked out of the room and back down the stairs. He didn't even bother with the garden… the many months without water had caused the flowers and vegetables to wilt and decay… Sonic sighed as he closed the door, there was no need to lock it… as no one but them even knew this place even existed. Sonic began to walk away from the tiny house, he slowly stopped and looked out among the many fields. Suddenly, his phone rang… he growled in annoyance. He knew it was rouge, she had been trying to get sonic to move on. He answered the phone, not even looking at the dial number. He growled "What rouge? What do you want now?" there was a pause, rouge didn't pause like that… suddenly a very different voice came ringing into his ear from the phone "Is… this sonic the hedgehog?" Sonic stopped short… who the hell was this? He growled deeper "Who is this? How did you get my number?" the voice paused again for a moment "I apologize for calling you like this, but my name is Malcom. I'm the director of a research facility located not too far from Station Square… do you have a moment?" Sonic stood dumbfounded, why was this person calling…? "Why... are you calling me?" Malcom continued "I know this is a bit of a touchy subject but… you knew Shadow T. Robotnik correct?" Sonic nearly dropped the phone, how did they know shadow's full name? Better yet _, his proper last name?_ What on mobius was going on!? "I did… why? _What's. Going. On?"_ Malcom paused again. Suddenly, magical words poured from his mouth. Words sonic was certain he would never hear "We found him, we have Shadow. We wanted to know if you would like to come visit him"


	12. Creating a plan

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS SELF-HARM AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

He had been trying all day to persuade the others of his massive discovery, but no one listened! He tried again and again, but they all thought he was crazy. Even Tails thought that it was impossible… Sonic found himself pacing in his bedroom. He kept looking at the photo of Shadow and himself, he was so close! Sonic picked up the photo "I promise… I'll come see you" Sonic sighed, it would be hard to get out of the house again… Knuckles had convinced everyone that he was crazy, and he even should 'take a break' from the stress. So, they kept him inside. Sonic flopped onto the bed, frustrated at his friend's ignorance. He sat up slowly, thinking long and hard about how he could get to the research center… He couldn't just walk out, ever since Shadow was kidnapped Tails installed special monitoring devices in all the gang's houses… He couldn't persuade Tails to let him out either, as the fox would send him right back to his room to ' _rest_ '… The only thing he could do was to do this the old fashion way… to sneak out. Sure, the monitoring devices tracked who leaves and enters the house… but Tails didn't say anything about the windows. Sonic smirked, walking over to his bedrooms window. He looked all around the edges, just to make sure none of Tails devices where placed there. He opened the window and waited… just to make sure no house alarms went off. He smiled as he removed the screen, he had one foot out the window… and then he paused. He quickly put the screen back on and shut the window. He couldn't go during the day! Anyone could see him! But… going at night wasn't as good of an option either… it was dangerous at night, especially since traffickers prowled free will at night. But then again… he had the speed, he had the guts… he even had the location of the research center. Besides, Tails had some things he could use to help him. A _flashlight, a medic box, and a travel kit_ … all of which he could use. He walked over to the bedroom door, he opened it and poked his head… he listened… so far so good. He sighed… he needed to get those things from the workshop. He took off his shoes and placed them by his door inside his room, he swallowed hard as he tip-toed down the hallway. He peeked down every hallway to make sure Tails wasn't there. Then he continued, his eyes darting in every direction. He made it down the stairs and to the door of the workshop…he paused. Where was Tails? He hadn't seen any signs of him… Sonic opened the door and froze. Tails was in the workshop, it looked like he was welding metal together. Thankfully, he was facing away. His back towards the door. Sonic slowly and quietly closed the door to the shop and looked around with his eyes… luckily the flashlight and travel kit where right beside each other one on the many work benches inside the shop... but the medic kit was right by tails… hanging on the wall…. Sonic tip-toed over to the bench and quickly got the flashlight and travel kit first. He set the two items by the door, so he wouldn't drop them later. He swallowed hard again as he ever so quietly shuffled near the wall by tails… so far so good. He reached up…. suddenly, a wretch fell onto the floor, did he seriously knock it over!? Tails stopped short, Sonic used his speed and quickly hid behind another work bench. Tails paused, the fox walked over to the bench and picked up the wrench. He placed the wretch back to where it was… he looked around for a moment, Sonic panicked _'no, no, no, no, nonononono'_ he thought… Tails didn't see him, he shrugged and returned to the welding area. Sonic gave a _huge_ sighed in relief as Tails started to weld again. Sonic quickly grabbed the medical kit and tip-toed back to the door. He grabbed all the items and entered the house again, gently closing the door behind him. He ran back upstairs to his room and shut the bedroom door. Sonic sighed one last time, calming down. He turned on the flashlight, it worked. The batteries were nice and new too! He turned it off… He then checked the medic kit, it was full and filled will any medical supplies he might need. He then opened the travel kit… a rope, water bottle, compass, a whistle, another mini flashlight, a map… and even spare batteries to the bigger flashlight he got. He nodded closing both kits. He got out a small travel backpack and stuffed the items inside, he could get food later at dinner. He looked at the photo again "hang on buddy, I'm coming"


	13. Arrival

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

Dinner was… awkward. Sonic was nervous, he was worried about Tails finding out… Tails put down the plate of chilidogs in front of him, with two helpings of coleslaw and corn to go with it. He wondered what shadow was eating… probably nasty hospital food. Tails sat down and began to eat. Sonic did the same… it was… quiet. Tails spoke, hoping to break the ice "so… how are you feeling?" Sonic swallowed hard "f-fine, everything's fine…" Tails nodded "good! You… seem a bit happier" Sonic nodded "yeah, I slept good last night" Tails nodded after a long pause. Sonic tried to eat his food a bit slower, to get tails to finish before he did. He needed to know what Tails was doing after dinner "so… any plans for tonight?" Sonic asked nervously "oh, not much. I'm just working on a new invention" Tails said "Eggman hasn't been around for a while, so it gives me time to work on my invention ideas" Sonic nodded slowly "so... you'll be in the workshop?" Tails nodded "yeah, I was thinking about taking a walk but the sun is already setting" Sonic swallowed even harder… he needed to leave soon! He stuttered a little "o-oh…" Tails rose a brow "what's wrong? Are you tired already?" Sonic pretended to yawn "yeah, all of this extra energy is making me tired…" Tails giggled a little "See? Your getting better already!" Tails picked up his empty plate and cleaned it. He then walked towards the workshop "I'll be in the workshop if you need me!" Sonic waved as the fox went into the attached workshop. Sonic quickly rapped the chilidogs up and cleaned his plate. He then ran upstairs and put the chilidogs into his travel backpack and swung it onto his back. He looked at the picture one last time "I'll be there shortly buddy…" He slowly and quietly opened the window, he listened again for an alarm again… there was none. He smiled as he removed the screen. He quietly stepped out onto the rooftop. He smiled, the sunset was pretty today… He turned around and closed the window and put the screen back on; He wanted to keep Tails safe too. He walked quietly walked over to the side of the roof and used the rain gutter to slide down to the first floor. He walked away towards the center; It was important to walk away from the house first so no one could hear him. he looked back, just to make sure no one else followed him…. There was no one, He smiled. He suddenly took off towards the direction of the Research center. Hopefully, he could get there by sundown. Sonic ran through populated areas, as much as he hated to. But it was the safest way to get there; it was better then running around in some random open area… He ran and ran, for a good hour it seemed. The CEO, Malcom, said that he needed to look for a small building. Apparently most of the center was underground for safety measures… It seemed odd, but he decided not to question it. He stopped mid-way to eat a chilidog; He found a populated park to eat it at, he sat down and ate it slowly by a tree. He thought about what Shadow could be doing… what was he eating? What did he do on a daily basis with these doctors? Why where they so persistent on him coming to see Shadow as soon as possible? These questions hung in his train of thought… He finished as he got up. He looked inside his bag and smiled at the extra chilidogs, hopefully Shadow could eat these instead of that bland hospital-based food… He put the back pack back on and ran again, He's got to be close! Sonic ran down many streets, the city started to get more and more spacious… Malcom said it had barbed fences… he looked around as he ran… fences… fences… There! He stopped short. A decent sized building sat in the middle of what had to be several good acers of land with barbed wires surrounding it. Sonic walked up to the security guard who opened the entrance gates. The guard looked at Sonic "identification please" Sonic reached into his bag and gave the man his ID card. The man looked it over, then nodded. He gave sonic his ID back "go through the gate, make a left, and Dr. Malcom will be waiting for you" The security guard opened the gate briefly so Sonic could enter. Sonic swallowed hard as the gate closed… This was it… He was going to see Shadow. He walked up and made a left, he could see Malcom waiting. Sonic Ran up to him. Malcom was a tall, red-orange hedgehog, thick glasses rested on his face and he wore green scrubs with a bleach-white lab coat. A Large name tag was even on his coat. Sonic walked up to him. Malcom smiled "Hello Sonic, Welcome to the Enhanced Research Center of Mobius"


	14. Reunited

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

Malcom took Sonic inside the center, Sonic looked around as he walked. The place was so… boring. White tiles, white plastered walls, white counters… the only thing that really stood out was the blue furniture… There were no pictures or anything! He shuddered; This placed screamed hospital to him mentally. The security didn't play around here either; They even scanned his backpack and gave him a pat down! He couldn't help but wonder where Shadow was… Sonic was torn from his thoughts as Malcom spoke "I apologize for the security measures. We've had… problems… with Shadow recently" The two came to an elevator, as they stepped inside Sonic decided to ask him some questions "so… Malcom… where did you…? I mean, how did you…?" Malcom entered a code on the elevators number pad, the door shut and the elevator started to descend deep underground. "For starters, we are very well aware of Mobius's trafficking problem. We have assisted in many sting operations through special connections. So, when one of your double agents heard of a black hedgehog with special powers being sold for a hefty price; We decided to investigate" Sonic nodded a little… then hesitantly asked "h-how is he…? Shadow, I mean…" Malcom grew quiet, he seemed… upset? The doctor cleared his throat as the elevator doors opened, they both walked down a long hallway "He's… the worst case we've ever seen. It's better if you just saw him yourself…" Malcom trailed off. Sonic eyes widened, was he… serious…? How could Shadow deteriorate so quickly? The two walked down to the very end of the hallway stopped at a large door. Sonic watched in silence as Malcom scanned his hand against a palm reader on the side; The door opened, revealing many rooms as if in a hospital. Sonic looked at the many rooms, wondering which one Shadow resided in. Malcom continued to walk forward "Unfortunately, he isn't in this wing. This is just the basic care unit. He… resides within are "ICU" area if you would like a better term…" Sonic followed closely behind as Malcom approached another elevator, he put his thumb up to a scanner and the elevator opened to his confirmed thumb print. The two walked inside and the door shut, descending even deeper into the ground. Sonic rose a brow at the doctor "why… is it so deep underground?" Malcom sighed a bit sadly "to keep Mobian's like him safe… and to make sure they don't escape if they panic…" Sonic swallowed hard as the elevators doors opened. Sonic stopped short, the smell of cleaning chemicals burned his nose "I apologize, we have to constantly keep this place clean. We don't want anyone getting sick" Sonic nodded hesitantly as Malcom led him down the hall. There were several empty rooms, each room had a window within the wall to look inside. The rooms looked quite spacious and were also fully furnished; Much to Sonic's surprise. Malcom suddenly took him into a room right before the end of the hall. It looked like a bathroom… but… not quite; There were many sinks and hand towels "Shadow has to be in a completely sterile environment due to the current state of his condition. I need you to wash your arms up to your shoulders and put on these scrubs" Malcom pulled out a pair of green scrubs, Sonic did what he was told and slipped on the scrubs. Once finished, they finally approached a room at the end of the hall. Several colored symbols and warnings where mounted on the door… Sonic tried to peek in the window, but there were closed blinds covering the view inside. All he could see was that the main lights where off… Sonic saw several medical machines sitting near the door. Sonic looked at Malcom "is… this…?" Malcom quickly put a figure to his lips. He nodded as he whispered " _You came in at a good time, we just got him settled for a nap_ " Sonic's heart was pounding… this… this was it. After several long months… he could finally see his friend again! Malcom sighed " _but you can't touch him, at least… not right now. Shadow can't go to sleep on his own, so we have to give him just enough morphine to make him tired. We then ease a little more into him to make him feel like he's falling asleep… if you touch him he can partially 'wake up'…_ " Sonic paused, then nodded. It would be better to wait until Shadow was awake if he wanted to hug or touch him. Malcom grabbed the door knob, he continued to whisper " _Remember; Be quiet, and no touching_ " Malcom gently opened the door; He poked his head in for a moment… then turned to Sonic " _he's asleep_ " Malcom went in first. He then let sonic in behind him. Malcom shut the door quietly as Sonic looked around, the room was dark expect for a night light. But he machines caught his eyes. Several machines stood on both bedsides with their bright screens, they bustled and peeped, keeping a detailed record of its host. Sonic looked at the bed, he couldn't see Shadow fully due to the covers. Malcom walked right up to Shadow and ever so gently pulled them back " _Come closer, you can see him better_ " Sonic inched closer, making sure not to bump the delicate machinery and or to not trip on the many wires and tubes that came from under the covers. Sonic looked closely… There he was, fast asleep under the thick covers. Sonics heart wanted to jump out of his chest; _**There he was!**_ His happiness suddenly was replaced with worry and fear as he noticed the various tubes in Shadows nose… along with the heavy breathing mask covering his nose and mouth…. He was also very pale… almost as if a white sheet were on his muzzle. _"…Oh, buddy…"_ He whispered with tears in his eyes "… _what did those sick bustards do to you…?_ "


	15. Confrontation

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT SUCH AS SELF HARM THAT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE_**

 _ **VIEWER**_ ** _DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

Sonic was sitting right outside Shadow's room with his head in his hands… Malcom just told him everything… Shadow, the strongest mobian he's ever met… was branded, tortured, starved, and raped. And it wasn't just one time… it was several times. Sonic was even shown Shadow's busted knee, which was infected and quickly deteriorating. It was even worse now because due to Shadow's mental state, his chaos energy stopped working within his body. So, if Shadow got a deep cut… he wouldn't have his heightened and enhanced healing, he would only have the basic healing that any other person would have. Malcom said that if didn't get better within two days…. They would have to operate, and possibly… even replace the knee itself. Sonic sighed shakily. Those where the least of his problems right now… Right now, he was about to go in and talk to Shadow. Sonic was scared to death… Was Shadow going to be… mad? …upset? …sad? Sonic couldn't bring himself to answer his own questions, right now, all he had to do was wait for Malcom to come out of the room. He said he had to coax Shadow to even see anyone, as his abuse had caused him to become 'deathly quiet'. Suddenly, the door opened which pulled the blue hedgehog from his thoughts. Sonic looked up… Malcom's head was poking out of the slightly opened door, he whispered _"you can come in, but no sudden movements ok?"_ Sonic nodded, He walked over to the door as Malcom opened it fully. Sonic stopped short at the look of the ebony hedgehog… Just like last time, tubes where in his nose and taped to his cheek, along with a heavy breathing mask over his nose and mouth. His hands rested in his lap, as the bed was raised into a sitting position. He wore white scrubs, which made the many wires and tubes coming out of it more apparent. He was extremely pale just like last time was well… As Sonic walked closer, he noticed Shadow's eyes. They were no longer full of confidence and shine. Instead, they were dull and emotionless. He also wore several colored wrist bands like a patient would in a hospital, but Sonic couldn't bring himself to look at them in detail. Shadow stared blankly at them, blinking every so often… he seemed to look straight past them, as if in a trance. Malcom gestured to a chair at the foot of the bed, Sonic rose a brow, making the doctor whisper into his ear _"I would put you closer, but I'm not sure how he'll react. I also want him to have some space... I don't want him to feel threatened or scared"_ Sonic nodded, he hesitantly sat down as Malcom walked over to Shadow's bedside. He ever so gently tapped his shoulder, he spoke gently and softly "Shadow?" Shadow jumped slightly, breaking out of his trance-like state. Malcom gently took off the breathing mask and rested his hand on his shoulder as he put the mask in Shadow's lap "you wandered off on me" Shadow's ears flicked, indicating that he heard the doctor. Malcom took his hand off Shadow's shoulder and gestured at Sonic "Remember what we talked about? Sonic wanted to see you, he just got here. Do you want to say hello?" His dulled eyes fell upon Sonic; He stared at the hero for what seemed like an hour. He suddenly spoke "…Sonic…" His voice was hoarse and broken up, he spoke in a faint whisper. Sonic nodded gesturing at himself "Y-yes! It's me!" Shadow didn't move, not even a muscle. After a moment Sonic spoke "how… have you been? I… heard you've had a hard time…" Shadow stared at Sonic but didn't say a word. Sonic teared up, Shadow was so… detached from reality…! Sonic spoke again "I… brought some food… if you want to try it…?" Malcom quickly glanced at Shadow, he looked back at Sonic and shook his head; Gesturing for him to change the subject. Sonic panicked; what was a good conversation starter? Sonic Talked without thinking "We looked all over for you, and-" Shadow suddenly shuttered. Sonic stopped short... The ebony hedgehog spoke "…you…. Looked for me…?" Sonic nodded "Yes! Everyday!" Shadow paused, then slowly gripped the sheets "…liar… your lying to me…" Sonic shook his head "N-no! we looked-" Shadow shuddered once more, making sonic stop again. Shadow looked Sonic in the eyes; a dull red meeting emerald ones. Words ringed into Sonic's ears " _why… didn't you look hard enough…?_ " Sonic felt tears fall from his eyes. I was hard to hear that; Let alone think of it... Shadow waited for a response, Sonic wiped his eyes and cheeks of his tears "I tried… I tried so hard to find you…" Shadow said nothing in return. Sonic broke down, he cried as he hung his head low "I'm sorry… I'm so, so, sorry… You have every right to be mad at me… I didn't believe you… I didn't trust your words… and look what happened to you…" Shadow remained silent, Sonic looked back up at him slowly "please… talk to me…" Shadow was silent, Sonic reached forward and grabbed the beds' frame "please… just talk to me…. say something… I… I want my friend back…." Shadow remained silent. Sonic looked at Malcom "I… I can't do this anymore… I-" Shadow suddenly started to rock himself back and forth before Sonic could finish, he then started to violently hit his damaged knee. He even clawed at it through the blankets. Malcom quickly reached over and held Shadow's arms and hands still "Stop! Stop…" Malcom said as Shadow paused for a brief moment. Shadow then suddenly cried out and began to struggle against Malcom. Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing "Shadow… don't…" Shadow continued to fight as the doctor tried to calm him down, Sonic spoke louder as his eyes widened "Shadow. Stop." Shadow didn't listen, Sonic shot up from the chair and almost yelled "Stop it!" Shadow cried out in frustration at this, So Sonic ran over to the other side of the bed and held Shadow as closely and tightly as he could to his chest in a hug. Leaving Shadow very little space so he couldn't fight for hurt himself. Sonic squeezed him "please… don't do that…" The hero didn't want to let go, Sonic rested his head on top of Shadow's "please… don't hurt yourself anymore… please…." Sonic cried as he rubbed Shadow's arms…


	16. Gone

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT SUCH AS SELF HARM THAT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE_**

 _ **VIEWER**_ ** _DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

The sun was bright; the fox moaned tiredly as the sun shined into his eyes. He groggily sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the clock on his nightstand; 8:00 am. Tails yawned as he got up out of bed, ready to start his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, fixed up and fluffed his fur and his two tails, did his morning stretches and then was ready to eat breakfast. He walked out into the kitchen, wondering what to eat. He walked over and opened the fridge. He frowned, he and Sonic forgot to go shopping yesterday. He closed the fridge and settled on some toast. He went over to the counter and popped the bread into the toaster, he started it up and tapped his figures on the counter as he waited… He sighed, looking back at the clock. Sonic was going to be cranky knowing that there where no breakfast items, and he wasn't so much of a toast person. He liked things like cereal, omlettes, and sometimes even a good oat meal. Tails jumped as the toaster popped up the bread, god he hated that. He picked up the toast and began to put some butter on it; He plated the two slices and filled up a glass cup with water, then sat down at the table. As he chewed he looked out the window, apparently it rained late last night. He then took a sip of water, he suddenly found himself going into a deep train of thought about what Sonic had said a couple nights ago. Sonic was ranting and raving excitedly about how someone called him and that they had Shadow and… Tails stopped eating. Shadow… he… had almost completely forgotten about him… it had been so long… Tails mentally scolded himself. How could he have _forgotten_ about Shadow? Isn't that why Sonic had been so depressed? Tails sighed, leaning back into his chair. Shadow… he remembered how nervous he was before his kidnapping, so jumpy and on edge. He was so nervous that he even turned down races, get togethers, and just times to hang out. But at the same time, Shadow wasn't that social; He was only really social when Rouge was around or when he had to talk at work. Tails giggled; Shadow and Rouge where the only ones who had a real job, let alone experience. Tails's smile turned into a sad frown, he wondered how Rouge was holding up... She was telling everyone she was fine when she wasn't. He heard from knuckles that she even was thinking about leaving town for a while. Tails frowned, almost in a scowl. Some of the gang didn't even care that shadow was kidnapped and had gone missing. The only people who really even looked for Shadow were Sonic, Rouge, Amy, sometimes Knuckles… Even their arch enemy helped! Yes; Eggman helped. As surprised as they were, Eggman had said that shadow was technically family, due to him rightfully holding a Robotnik last name. Eggman was evil, but he wasn't sadistic. He even admitted that it 'just wasn't as fun without shadow' and that 'even Sonic had grown too tired to fight with him' So, At least he helped. Tails got up as he thought some more, he cleaned his plate and glass, leaving them in the sink for the moment. He turned around at the clock; 9:30 am. Tails rose a brow… where was Sonic? He should be up by now since he went to bed so early. Tails sighed, he was probably sulking in his room again; As he had grown accustomed to do on day he was emotional. Tails walked over to the stairs, he called out "Sonic! you can't stay in your room all day long!" It was quiet, there was no answer. Tails sighed once more "come on, we have to go shopping today anyway! We can get some pizza while we're out!" There was no answer once again, Tails started to walk up the stairs "don't make me come up there, I don't want to drag you out of bed again!" Tails got up to the second floor and walked to Sonic's room. He knocked loudly on the closed door "Sonic, come on. Going outside will do you some good" There was nothing, not even the shuffling of feet. Tails sighed, clearly annoyed now, he swung open the door "Sonic, get up! we-" Tails froze at the empty room. He looked at the bed, Sonic wasn't there. In fact, his bed was neatly made. Tails walked around inside; He looked under the bed, in the closet and even behind the desk. Tails put his hand on his hips, where was he? The Alarm hadn't gone off so he had to be here somewhere. He spoke out within the room "Sonic, if your trying to play a joke it's not funny". There was complete and utter silence. Tails looked at the bed, he walked over to it "I wonder…" He pulled back the blankets and felt the mattress… it was cold, meaning Sonic hadn't been there. Tails suddenly started to panic; Where was he!? Tails proceeded to throw open the doors and check the rooms one by one. He started to grow more and more aggressive in his search, throwing the blankets off chairs, slamming doors, and even calling out for him angerly within the house… He went into his workshop, he practically tore the place apart! He suddenly stopped short. Where was the traveling kit and flashlight? Tails walked slowly over to the work bench where he kept them. They were both gone, if those were gone then… was the… He spun around, seeing the missing medical kit as well. The fox's heart dropped. He began to tremble, he ran inside and picked up his cell phone of the counter where he left it last night. He quickly messaged Knuckles ' _it's tails; Sonic is gone'_


	17. Trials

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT SUCH AS SELF HARM THAT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE_**

 _ **VIEWER**_ ** _DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

It was painful to see Shadow like this, he was so scared and anxious. He would tremble at Sonic, he wouldn't even allow the hero to touch him. Malcom said that so far, he had only allowed a handful of people to touch him… And they, of course, were two Physical Therapists, a Phycologist, two Nurses and Malcom himself. Shadow would not only tremble, but he would also growl defiantly and jerk himself away when touched, which Sonic had quickly learned firsthand. However, Malcom did say that the hero's hug during his 'episode' had helped him gain some trust; But not entirely. At this point, Shadow only trusted the hero enough to be in the room with him, anything else made him go on edge…. Sonic sighed as he watched the Physical therapy session through the one-way glass alongside Malcom; It was in a different room but on the same floor. The room had several items inside, exercise balls, small weights, two horizontal bars to practice walking… etc. Right now, Shadow was laying down on a small examination table; One Physical Therapist was ever so slightly working on Shadow's injured knee while the other watched cautiously. They gently pressed on certain areas, making sure he could still feel the areas around his knee. Sonic looked away from the disfigured knee, it was just… too much to handle. He glanced at the empty room beside Shadow's… That was his own temporary room; Malcom said it was no big deal to say in a room that wasn't being used; They were so nice here, he knew Shadow was in good hands… A sudden harsh yelp made Sonic jump and look back inside the room. They where trying to bend the ebony hedgehog's knee, but they didn't get far. Shadow's foot had barely moved off the bed's surface… Shadow trembled and chattered his teeth, he gripped the small stress balls in his hands. Tears form in his eyes as his teeth began to chatter quite loudly… Sonic turned to Malcom "is… he cold…?" Malcom shook his head sadly "no…He does that when he's in pain…" The machines Shadow was hooked up to began to beep loudly, causing the therapist to put Shadow's foot back down… the relief looked almost instant. He gasped for air as they let him rest, both rapped a heated pad around shadows knee, trying to relax the stiff muscles. Sonic sighed as he looked at the wires protruding out of the bottom of the white scrub top again… he had counted them before… twelve. Twelve wires where connected to Shadow's body, not including the several tubes that went into Shadow's busted knee… Sonic wondered what their purpose was, but he didn't want to ask… Shadow was severely weak and underweight after all… Malcom sighed "Sonic; I want to talk about something serious with you" Sonic looked at the doctor, Malcom motioned for the hero to follow. He two walked into a nearby conference room… Sonic took a seat as Malcom shut the door behind him. The doctor sighed once more "There… really is no decent way to put this…" Malcom wore a straight face, adjusting his glasses "I know of Shadow's usual daily activities. He used to fight against Eggman, work for G.U.N. and really just help in any way possible… But given his injuries and his current mental state…" Malcom looked Sonic dead in the eye " _You're going to have to permanently retire him from those activities_ " Sonic bolted up from his chair in anger " _NO!_ Shadow is strong! He can get through this, he-" Malcom rose his hand, as if to tell the hero to stop. Sonic stopped and glared deeply at the doctor, Malcom continued "May I remind you that Shadow has been _tortured, beaten, branded and raped_ on _several_ occasions. He is challenged every day with those memories; Those memories have caused suicidal tendencies, extended PTSD, panic attacks, and an eating disorder. Let me also remind you that due to his injures, Shadow might need to have his entire knee replaced…" Sonic relaxed, but still glared at the doctor. The doctor adjusted his glasses again "He barely lets anyone touch him and he struggles with trusting others… He needs both of those things to go into a fight, to work in a work place, and or to help people. There isn't much of a choice. The only real work I can see him doing is a type of computer work in a quite area…. He is incapable of accomplishing anything once around a group of people… If he can't handle that; _Do you seriously think he'll be able to go into a fight?_ " The truth hit Sonic hard, he fell back into his chair… Malcom was right… even if there was a 5 out of 100 percent chance shadows knee will heal… He wouldn't… no… _couldn't_ go into a fight, let alone be in a public setting. Malcom pulled up a chair and sat down as the hero's head hung low "you need to start thinking about other things as well; Due to his mental state I don't think it's a good idea for Shadow to 'return back to normal' by himself. He needs supervision, someone to help him… You can either choose to keep him here with us at the center, choose to have him live with a closely monitored foster family or choose to have you or another friend be screened, documented, tested and trained to become Shadow's legal 'guardian'... Living one his own is no longer an option. He was kidnapped once; It can happen again" Sonic started to tremble… this… this wasn't happening! This couldn't happen…! Not to Shadow…. Fear was slowly replaced with rage; It boiled in his very blood… He could imagine Shadow crying and calling for help… begging his abusers to stop but only to find that it was in vein... he could imagine shadow being… Sonic suddenly spoke after a long pause. He spoke through clenched teeth "Were there any arrests made during the sting operation…?" Malcom paused and though for a moment, then nodded "Yes; Two Human males. They… are most likely responsible for Shadow's current condition… Why?" Sonic stood up slowly, a black aura flowing around his body " _ **There are**_ _**others who will want to see him; And I will get them. But first, you will tell me something… Where. Are. Those Bastards."**_


	18. Revelation

**WARNING:**

 **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT THAT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**

 _ **VIEWER**_ **DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Everyone searched for Sonic all day long; No one had even seen him! Tails quickly discovered that he escaped through the bedroom window which the fox immediately took blame for. Knuckles was angrier then ever, causing the Chaotix to get into a huge fight; Leaving them separated and distant from each other. Rouge… left. She couldn't handle the stress and what she said was 'unnecessary drama'. She left that afternoon for some distant beach, no one told her no; As she would only fight them on it…. Tails entered the two-story house. He dragged himself straight upstairs, not bothering to lock the door. He walked slowly to his room, opened the door, and plopped down stomach first onto his bed… He cried out while on his bed; He couldn't lose Sonic! Not his brother… They had checked the park, each of their houses, the surrounding neighbor hoods…. Even Crystal beach! Tails slowly wiped his eyes, he was becoming absorbed in his own grief… As he cried, his bedroom door opened. Without thinking, he threw himself onto whoever was there. He cried into them, only stopping to catch his breath. There was a sigh, a warm and gentle hand rubbed his head. Tails quickly cried himself dry, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at who was there. His Heart suddenly leaped for joy; It was Sonic! Tails quickly death hugged his friend and brother, Sonic winced "jeez little man, let me breath!" Tails let go, his joy was slowly replaced with anger. He hit the hero on the arm " _Do you know how long We've been looking for you!?"_ The hero flinched at the fox's words. His ears drooped a little "We were all worried _**sick!**_ _**We thought you got kidnapped while you were out!**_ " Tails tuned his back on the hero. Sonic sighed heavily "look… Tails… I didn't mean to hurt you. I tried to tell you where I was going but none of you wanted to hear it…" Tails glared daggers at Sonic over his shoulder "that doesn't mean you sneak out and leave everyone you love behind…" Sonic's ears drooped fully; He hugged his brother from behind "I'm sorry little bro… I really am. I didn't mean to leave you all behind, I… couldn't wait anymore. When they said they had him I was-" Tails spun around, making the hero let go of him "They? Have who? _Where were you!?"_ Sonic paused "I told you exactly where I was going; I went to the research center that called me, the one saying that they had Shadow…" Tails hit the blue hedgehog again, this time on his chest "You went to a random place were someone said they had him? _ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"_ Sonic flinched again, he hated it when Tails was angry "Tails, please! Let me explain!" The fox pushed him aside "I can't believe you!" Tails yelled as he stomped downstairs. He angrily went into the kitchen with Sonic right on his heels. The fox got himself a cup of water as the hero continued "Tails, I know your upset but-" The fox cut him off. Slamming his hand on the counter "That could've been someone _dangerous!_ You could've gotten kidnapped Just like _he_ did!" Sonic couldn't help but glare " _He_ has a name you know…" Tails let go of the cup and clenched his fists "Do you think I care!? _He's gone_ Sonic! _G.O.N.E._!" Sonic growled at the fox "Can I _at least_ tell you what happened…?" The fox held his hand up "NO. _I_ told you… no; _WE_ told you to stay put!" Sonic was growing angry "Tails let me just-" The fox was just as angry "I. Said. NO!" Sonic punched the nearby kitchen wall " _ **WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!?"**_ The fox yelped at the sudden outburst. Everything grew dead silent. Sonic took deep breaths to calm himself. He walked up to Tails and gently grabbed his shoulders "Tails; Shadow was there. They weren't lying… " Tails froze. He backed up a little " _wh-what_?" Sonic nodded " _He was there_ …. alive and breathing…." Tails covered his mouth to hid his gaping hole. He trembled "Is… Is he…?" Sonic shook his head "No, He isn't dying… but… he IS in pretty bad shape…" Tails paused "What do you mean he's in… bad shape…?" Sonic sighed sadly "He's… messed up…" Sonic teared up a bit "He isn't the strong hedgehog he… used to be…" Tears fell from the hero's eyes "He hits himself… yanks on his own quills…. He even hit his own busted up knee… Tails… They might have to replace his knee…!" The hero broke down in tears. The fox pushed his feelings of anger aside and went to comfort his brother… He had never seen Sonic this upset. Sonic wiped his eyes "He… hates and blames himself for everything… I… _I. can't. even. Touch. Him."_ Tails started to tear up himself… Sonic sighed shakily "to make matters worse… the head of the center, Malcom, said that…that…" Tails suddenly grew worried "what? Wh-what did he say?" Sonic covered his face "He said… we have to retire Shadow… a-and that... Shadow can't fight, work, or even go in public anymore…" Tails covered his mouth as tears ran down his face. _Was Sonic serious? Shadow was the best out of all of them in the heat of battle_! The hero uncovered his face and looked at the fox "Those men did _terrible_ things to him… He… he has to have someone take care of him now…" Tails remained silent for a long time… Sonic walked up to his brother and grabbed his shoulders tightly "Tails… If… I was to leave town for an… _errand_ … would… could… you watch Shadow for me…?" The fox nodded without hesitation. "Ok, sure! Let me get the others and-" Sonic slowly shook his head, making the fox tilt his own head "Malcom said people need to be re-introduced to him one at a time… he… isn't good with groups…" The fox paused, the hero looked at him "will… you still do it?" Tails nodded still "Alright, I can do it… but where… where are you going?" Sonic let go of the fox "I won't be long… I promise…" Tails shivered "Sonic… your scaring me… where are you going…?" Sonic sighed heavily and angerly _"I'm going to a holding prison… I'm going to get even…"_


	19. Getting Even

The hero went at night; It didn't take long to get there either due to Malcom's information. Sonic was always quick forgive so he could to move on without holding any grudges; But this… this was different. He needed retribution… justice would be done by his hand and his hand _alone_. The hero also knew it was a serious crime to discipline or justify a criminal's actions without a fair trial, but he didn't care. He knew the guards wouldn't dare say 'no' either, as Sonic had saved the world countless times…. Sonic slammed into the prisons entrance; Just as the hero expected, No one dared to interfered with the hero who was now as dark as night. Sonic walked straight to the Warden's office; The Warden stammered "S-Sonic? What can I do for you?" Sonic growled threateningly "tell me where they are… _those bastards_ you arrested during that sting operation for trafficking a couple months ago!" The Warden stammered again "S-Sonic… you know I can't give you that information…" Sonic growled once more, in the blink of an eye he had grabbed the warden by the collar of his uniform " _Tell me where they are._ _ **Now!**_ " The Warden panicked; trying to remember, he stammered more "I-I-I…!" Sonic tightened his grip " _ **I'm. waiting.**_ " The warden trembled in fear "b-both are in the same cell a-awaiting trial! They are on the third f-f-floor!" Sonic gruffly nodded, throwing the Warden back into his chair. Sonic exited the room and looked out upon the sea of officers who trembled in fear at him. Sonic pointed at a younger female "You. Take me to them." She nodded, not saying a word. She began to speed-walk the hero down the many hallways and doors. The two then entered an elevator, they both stepped inside as the female quickly entered the combination to go to the third floor. As they waited the girl looked at Sonic "I'm… sorry. These men… have an extensive history…." Sonic stared at her and blinked "what do you mean, extensive?" The female trembled "th-they used to be G.U.N. soldiers… but they were soon discharged from the agency for disorderly conduct, by that point it became a slippery slope of offences, assaults and then recently… a kidnapping… Is… that why your so upset...?" Sonic glared at her for the last bit. She decided to keep her mouth shut after that. Is that how they knew about Shadow? About his powers? They suddenly arrived on the third floor, she quickly led him to the cell the two resided in. She turned to him "what… are you going to do…?" Sonic glared at her " _that's none of your concern_ " He grabbed her and threw her down the hallway. She landed in a heap but was unharmed… Sonic used his own chaos control and teleported into the heavily locked cell. The two men jumped. There was a younger male with short brown hair and an older, larger male with grey hair. The older one stammered "n-no… it couldn't be…!" The younger one stared at the hero for a moment… He then quickly scoffed "That's not our hedgehog. Its another one that just looks like him" Sonic growled angerly " _your_ hedgehog?" The younger male smirked "yeah, _our hedgehog_. He still belongs _to us_ " the older male got up from the bed he was sitting on "who are _you_? Why the hell has a flea ridden _mobian_ come to see us?" The younger one smirked evilly at the hero "he's probably a friend of our little pet. I'm guessing our little hedgehog misses us!" Anger burned deep within Sonic's soul. He clenched his teeth "don't. you. _Dare._ call him yours; He isn't a tool, or an object, _or your damn pet_ " The younger male got up off his own bed. He stood up "That's where your wrong navy blue. 'Abundant' is ours an ours alone. Want to know why?" Sonic's fists tightened as the male continued "He is our property; We spent a lot of good money on him" The older male chuckled "we _made_ a lot of good money off of him" Sonic growled loudly " _Shut. Up."_ Both males burst out into laughter. The younger male snickered "who are you to give us orders navy blue? 'Abundant' was the ultimate life form. What can _you do_?" The older male chuckled darkly "he can't do anything Ronnie!" The younger male, now identified as Ronnie, walked closer to the hero "I don't think so; I think he can be a good little hedgehog _just like 'Abundant' was_ " Sonic spoke louder " _I. Said. Shut. UP_." Ronnie's eyes where cold as he stared into the hero's own eyes "aww, does that bother you? It didn't seem to _bother_ our pet. He could've fought, but he didn't. _He just hung there by those chains and took it. He took it when we sold him over and over again, and he also took it when I destroyed his precious knee_ " Sonic suddenly scream as he lunged at the two of them " _SHUT UP!"_ everything went black, he flew into a blind rage at Ronnie. He couldn't see Ronnie get beaten into a bloodied pulp as he repeatedly punched the male bloodless, he couldn't see the older male get thrown into the wall and beg for mercy as he smashed his head repeatedly into it. Sonic couldn't even see the two crying and begging for an officer to help and to possibly save them…. But no one came… no one DARED to come. Sonic ripped a metal frame out of one of the beds. He mumbled _"shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"_ He then violently began to hit Ronnie with it, be began to break the men's bones as he screamed "NO ONE CAME FOR SHADOW! **NO ONE!** HE SUFFFERED _EVERY. DAY._ BECAUSE OF YOU PEDOPHILES!" Sonic repeatedly hit them, over and over again; emphasizing each word with a hit onto the criminal's body. Sonic even went over to the older man and began to beat him as well. Suddenly, arms slipped under Sonic's own arms in mid swing and tried to pull him away. The hero struggled at first and was able to get free; He chucked the metal frame at the older male as hard as he could before the arms yanked him again, this time dragging him outside into the hallway. Before Sonic could question who, there were two harsh slaps to his face on both sides on the cheek. Sonic snapped out of his dark form as his sight returned. The red echidna stood in front of him; Holding him still by his shoulders. Sonic growled, before he could say anything Knuckles pulled him into a hug "that's enough… Shadow can't see you if you're in jail" Sonic paused… then teared up as he slowly and shakily wrapped his arms around the echidna in guilt and shame. Knuckles sighed "Tails warned me of your intentions; He told me everything… So, I followed you…" Sonic then cried into the echidna's shoulder. The echidna nodded "it's ok to cry… we've all been through a lot…." Sonic cried out loudly; his cries echoing in the officers' ears.


	20. Decisions, Decisions

**WARNING:**

 **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT THAT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**

 _ **VIEWER**_ **DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

It was silent; no one questioned the blue hedgehog who sat silently in the corner of the room. Today, a major decision had to be made… The decision if Shadow was to permanently stay at the Research Center, go with a foster family, or to have one of them be his 'legal guardian' and caretaker… Sonic swallowed hard and looked up at the gang. They were all waiting in the Research Center's conference room… Everyone in the gang was there; Amy sat on a chair waiting intently, twiddling her thumbs as Knuckles sat beside Sonic just in case if he got angry again. Tails sat in a chair as well… he was patiently waiting for Malcom to come. The fox was clearly nervous as he had seen how Shadow acted and looked now; It shocked him to his core… Omega stood quietly, occasionally scanning the room for any threats. And Rouge… was quiet, she had her arms crossed and her eyes closed as she leaned against the bleach white wall. She never thought of Shadow actually being found… When Knuckles and Tails told the gang, she immediately came back from her 'vacation'. Once Tails got everyone to the Center and introduced them to the staff, she tried to see Shadow forcibly. No one would let her; claiming that Shadow 'didn't need the extra stress at the moment'. She suddenly grew angry and attacked one of the doctors denying her entrance into Shadow's room; by that point several other doctors had to break up the fight. The fight had damaged her trust with Malcom and the many other doctors. Malcom gave her a stern warning saying that 'violence didn't belong here' and that 'If she wanted to see Shadow; She had to act maturely or she would be kicked out of the Research Center'. No one could tell if she regretted it; but she certainly didn't mean it… She was just stressed; as everyone else was… Sonic sighed, the only people who didn't know about Shadow's rescue was the G.U.N. Commander and Eggman. Malcom said that It was for the best that they didn't find out yet; As the Commander would most likely try to tear Shadow away from them and make his own decisions. Or, He would simply throw Shadow into in environment where he was to be expected to act like nothing happened and to work as usual. And they couldn't tell Eggman, as that would make Shadow an easy target as a possible future hostage. Both of which could be very stressful on his mentality… Sonic jumped and was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Malcom and the two other doctors from before walked in. Everyone tensed for the recent news on Shadow's health… Malcom and the other two doctors sat down. They brought in a thick, brown folder in with them. Malcom neatly placed some documents from the folder onto the table; Sonic noticed that some of the documents where files of the gang's personal records… Files such as background checks, passports, birthdates and their birth certificates, payments on their houses… etc. Sonic rose a brow at Malcom "What… is all of this...?" Malcom rose a hand, as if to gesture for him to be patient. Sonic fell silent. Once Malcom finished laying out the files, He pulled out another folder. This one was a bit different… It was very thick, white folder. It was bound together by many metal rings and some of the papers looked extremely old… Sonic swallowed hard "Is… is that-" Malcom looked at Sonic "Shadow's file, yes." Malcom didn't open the file. Instead, he let it rest on the table. Malcom cleared his throat "So, by now you are all aware of Shadow's rescue and have been filled in on his current physical and mental condition…" Everyone nodded, Sonic watched Malcom intently "However, over the past few months Shadow has struggled immensely with an injury he sustained to one of his knees. The knee is causing him tremendous pain and discomfort; Mainly due to the lack of his knee cap. Beside me are Shadow's Physical Therapists, they have been working alongside Shadow ever since he arrived and have been keeping records of any progress he's made over the past few months…" both doctors nodded respectfully at the gang. Sonic nodded back as Malcom continued "as for Shadow's knee…" Sonic clenched his fists together tightly… was Shadow going to lose his knee? Was his leg going to have to be amputated?! What… what if-! He felt Knuckles squeeze his arm gently, Sonic calmed himself down as Malcom spoke once more "We have decided that his knee _will not_ need to be replaced" Several sighs of relief filled the room. Malcom nodded "Thankfully, he is showing progress; It's not as fast as it would usually take in his case, but it's still progress. However, him not having a knee cap is a serious problem. We've decided to create and to surgically implant and artificial knee cap instead, that should make the healing process a lot more comfortable" Tails rose a brow "Create one? I'm… confused…" Malcom looked at the fox gently "I understand that there are already artificial replacements for this; but his replacement has to be modified to accommodate his chaos energy. If we where to put in a normal replacement, his body would reject it and the muscles would deteriorate rather then building up around it" Tails nodded, satisfied with his answer. Amy looked at Malcom worriedly "How… is he? Like… mentally?" Malcom looked at her gently as well "He's also improving mentally; However, it's going to be a while before he can fully trust you" She nodded, relaxing a little. Malcom then gestured to their files "Now; onto the matter at hand. Shadow can't live on his own anymore. His mentality has suffered a great deal and with his constant panic attacks and mood swings with suicidal tenancies, it wouldn't be a good idea to leave him alone" Malcom looked at a clipboard that he had brought in "Due to Shadow's chaos abilities, it would be hard putting him in a foster family. As they wouldn't know how to handle a situation if he used his energy to hurt himself…" Malcom looked up at everyone and smiled warmly "luckily, he has some very good friends" Malcom put away the clipboard and gestured to all of the files "As Shadow cannot make the decision himself, we have to make the decision for him. We have reviewed all of your files individually; And I'm pleased to say the _most of you_ are eligible to undergo the proper training and procedures to become Shadow's legal guardian" Knuckles swallowed hard " _Most of us?_ As in… some of us… can't...?" Malcom adjusted his glasses "That is correct. There are some of you here that have done actions which we do not condone, and based upon those actions, it wouldn't be the best environment for him to be in" Sonic shook slightly "Who… can't…?" Malcom cleared is throat once more "If It's alright for that information to be disclosed…?" Everyone nodded; Malcom sighed heavily "Miles, Omega and Rouge cannot be Shadow's guardians" Sonic immediately stood up " _whoa, whoa!_ Tails hasn't done anything!" Malcom looked at Tails' file "Miles, or Tails, is a minor. He legally he can't take care of him" Sonic immediately calmed down; It was true, Tails was a minor. Tails looked at Malcom "But… is there any way I can help?" Malcom nodded "Yes, of course! You can stop by and see him as usual. We mean that you can't be out getting a job to support the two of you. Nothing changes in your case" Tails nodded, he seemed surprisingly calm and even happy about this. Omega butted in "CORRECTION. DOES NOT COMPUTE." Malcom looked at Omega "Shadow doesn't 'run' the same way as before. He is very delicate. We are afraid of you accidently hurting him or not understanding if he has a problem" Omega didn't understand "CALCULATION. YOU MUST REPAIR SHADOW" Malcom spoke to Omega gently "Omega, Shadow can't be repaired like you can. In a way, his 'dashboard', which is called his mentality, has been damaged" Omega was quiet for a moment. He then responded "RESPONSE ACCEPTED. THIS UNIT MAY BE TO HEAVY FOR HIM OTHERWISE." Malcom nodded "You can still see him just like Tails can, however, you especially must be watched by his guardian to make sure that you don't use your weapons around him. Is that alright?" Omega nodded his head "PRECAUTION ACCPETED." Malcom nodded as the room grew silent… There was clearly an elephant in the room. Everyone stared at Rouge, she was no longer leaning on the wall. Her fists where clenched as she glared at Malcom "… _why_ …?" Malcom sighed and opened her file, it was a bit thick "Miss Rouge; stealing and grand theft is not a condoned behavior. Your criminal record is quite… extensive. You also live at Club Rouge, which is a bar… I don't want Shadow even remotely close to alcohol; And a loud, noisy environment that's prone to bar fights and questionable characters _is not_ a _good environment. At. All_. Not to mention that you recently attacked one of the doctors for not letting you in, when in all honesty, you were the one trying to force us to let you in the first place" Rouge growled deeply "What about Sonic? He attacked two men before their trial…" Sonic quickly looked over and glared at Rouge "Nice of you to throw me under the bus, Rouge" Malcom sighed "Miss Rouge, Sonic's actions were justified. The judge said so himself recently, in case if you weren't informed. In fact, our top pick for Shadow's guardian _is Sonic_. He was the first to cooperate with us; He is already taking care of a minor, who in my opinion looks very healthy; And everything on his records is spotless. The only thing he would have to do, is to make sure he is in a more isolated area to keep Shadow safe. But then again, I'm sure he can get a house wherever he wanted to" Sonic was in shocked "They… are letting be go free?" Malcom nodded "Yes; the judge said was justified and well deserved. Even then, you where only in the cell for 8 minutes. Now, if you killed them that would've been a different story." Sonic couldn't believe it… They wanted _him_ to be Shadow's _guardian_...? Sonic felt happy butterfly's in his stomach. But it soon dropped into a deep nausea as Rouge busted out in anger " _ **THAT'S NOT FAIR!"**_ Sonic and the gang quickly glared at her. Malcom adjusted his glasses "Life isn't always fair miss Rouge; When it comes to Shadow's health and safety, a clean record and a stable income is priority. Now, you can still see Shadow under supervision- " Rouge slammed her fist on the table " _ **SUPERVISION?!"**_ Malcom nodded slowly, growing frustrated "Yes. Someone with your background is considered a criminal. You can see Shadow under supervision, however, the supervisors _must be_ Shadow's guardian and someone from the local Police or Sheriffs' department." Rouge gripped the side of the table "I work for G.U.N! They don't have a problem with it! I'll just tell The Commander and-" Malcom stood up angrily from his chair and got in her face. His voice was low and threatening, the room was silent "Watch where you tread, miss Rouge. I will still have partial custody of Shadow; even if Sonic is appointed guardian." Rouge growled "And?" Malcom was now glaring daggers into her "And it means that _I have the final say_ when it comes to who sees Shadow and who doesn't. _I don't have to let you see him._ I'm sure the _last thing_ you need is _a restraining order on top of your record_ " She growled, storming out of the room. The two Physical Therapists followed in pursuit, making sure she didn't try to take off with Shadow. Malcom sighed; He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he sat back down. Amy sighed herself "I'm sorry…" Malcom waved his hand "I've dealt with worse. Hopefully, she'll get over it..." Malcom looked at sonic, opening his eyes and moving his hand away from his nose "So… Sonic, will you be Shadow's guardian and will allow the surgery?" Sonic nodded "yes… I will allow both…"


	21. Trouble A-foot

Sonic and Tails were both sitting in the chairs located Shadow's room. Malcom had wanted them both to spend as much time with Shadow as they could, In order to get Shadow comfortable with them being around constantly... Sonic stared at his hands as he thought… Shadow had gotten to the point where they could be in the same room with him and could help him along with Malcom if he needed it; But when it came to his Physical Therapies or other daily activities, he only wanted the doctors he trusted to be there… Sonic looked up to see Shadow. He was comfortably sitting in the medical bed, it sat in an upright position so Shadow could sit up fully. He ebony hedgehog closed his eyes as he tried to relax; the pain in his knee seemed to be throbbing. Sonic yawned as he looked up at the ceiling; Over the past few weeks, he had underwent a lot of training. He had to know how to recognize several things Shadow struggled with… such as his mood swings, his PTSD and panic attacks, where to touch and not to touch him, and he even learned more about Shadow's 'episodes'… He also had to take several medical classes a day to gain a certificate in order to even practice those skills he learned with Shadow! He had worked daily and studied hard so he could remember all the things Shadow may or may not need for the future... Even Tails attended the classes; He couldn't receive the certificate, but he at least knew the same information Sonic did. With this; Shadow opened up to them a little, Sonic could now ask him yes or no questions which was a huge improvement was according to Malcom… Shuffling made Sonic look at Shadow; The ebony hedgehog was trying to readjust himself in bed. Sonic quickly got up "Here, let me help you" Shadow let Sonic help him, Sonic carefully adjusted his bad knee and fluffed up the pillows and blankets. Shadow laid back against the bed again as Sonic gently yet playfully tucked the blankets in around his waist "Don't want ya gettin' cold now!" Shadow nodded ever-so slightly; The extra care, understanding, and playfulness had helped him a lot. He still had his typical issues, but he was also starting to open up to eating actual food again; Sonic could tell because Shadow was starting to ask about certain foods… Which was also a huge improvement. Sonic decided to sit back down as Shadow relaxed a little. But his relaxation was short lived… Someone suddenly came stomping down the hallway. The stomping made Shadow flinch; Reminded of his abusers, he began to panic. Sonic got up quickly as did Tails. Sonic ran to Shadow's side "Easy! easy… you're ok, your safe here. I promi-" Shadow's door suddenly swung open. Rouge was standing there in her usual attire, and she looked absolutely pissed. Sonic glared at her "…You almost gave Shadow a panic attack…" Rouge glared back "I'm not here to see you blue, I'm here to see Shadow. So, shut it" She walked in, Tails stopped her by grabbing her arm "Wait. Where's the officer…? Malcom said that you ne-" She turned around and glared daggers into the fox. She suddenly yanked her arm out of his grip and shoved Sonic away from Shadow's bedside. Her mood suddenly changed as she 'hugged' the hedgehog without even asking "Shadow! Honey, I'm here for you!" Shadow was clearly uncomfortable by this, He wiggled and writhed within her iron grip; losing the covers around his waist. Sonic roughly tapped Rouge's shoulder "That's enough Rouge _, let go_." Rouge growled "What do _you_ know? You _hardly_ spent time with him before all of this" Sonic stopped short. She reeked of alcohol…was… _was she seriously drunk?_ The smell made Shadow even more anxious; He began to kick his good leg which made the covers fall to the side of the bed, he began to whimper quietly. This made Sonic grab both her shoulders in an attempt to move her "Rouge. I'm not kidding _. Let go and move_." Rouge kissed Shadow's head as he trembled "Shut up. We're best friends" Tails growled at her "Well, your 'best friend' needs his personal space!" Shadow looked up at Sonic over Rouge's shoulder; His eyes called for help as they quickly filled with fear. Sonic tried to force her away "Rouge! _Get out!"_ The white bat elbowed Sonic ribs, trying to break his stance " _oh hush_ , I'm not doing anything wrong!" Fed up, Sonic shoved her; making her lose her balance. Her hand accidently slipped and landed right on Shadow's inner thigh, _which was way too close to his_ … Shadow suddenly screamed as he tried to rip himself away from her. Trying to control the situation, Rouge found her footing and grabbed his wrists. Tails tried to calm Shadow as Sonic tried to pry Rouge off of him. By that time several doctors where running down the hallways towards the room. Shadow continued to scream and beg for her to stop. His hoarse, pleading voice rang in Sonic's ears… Sonic quickly used his inner strength and tackled Rouge to the ground… Unfortunately, her grip was strong. There was another harsh yelp made by Shadow and a large thud. Sonic looked back and saw that Shadow had been completely pulled out from his bed and onto the cold tiled floor. Several IV's had been caught in the bed's frame and had been now ripped out of shadow's arm; Causing thick blood to drip from his arm onto the floor… Doctors quickly filled the entry way as all of the machines' alarms sounded. Shadow cried out both in pain and in raw fear. The doctors quickly entered and separated Sonic from Rouge; Everything was chaos! Rouge was fighting the doctors, Tails was panicking, Shadow was on the floor crying and screaming as he rocked himself... And he himself had been pinned to the wall. Before Sonic knew it; Malcom had stormed in. He yelled at the doctors " **GET THEM ALL OUT;** _ **OUT I SAID!**_ " The doctors quickly pulled everyone out into the hallway; Sonic watched as several doctors tried to calm Shadow down as he now rocked himself violently while tugging his quills. The door was quickly slammed shut into their faces. The three were then separated and forced into different rooms. The doctors then closed the doors and locked them inside. Sonic banged on the door "Please! I need to see Shadow!" A doctor called to him on the other side of the door "Once things have calmed down! Get comfortable; it's going to be a while…!" Sonic listened as the doctors hurried away. A huge wave of motion filled him… Was Shadow ok?! Where was Tails?! How did Rouge even get in here?! Sonic fell to his knees, everything had gone so fast! He curled up onto the floor… and cried.


	22. Down time

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE_**

 _ **VIEWER**_ ** _DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

It was hours before the doctors came back to get him. As soon as they opened the door, Sonic grabbed one of them right in the doorway. His eyes suddenly boiling "Where. Is. Tails.?" The doctor jumped, afraid of Sonic going into his dark form "H-he's fine! I promise. The situation was just so chaotic we didn't know who started what!" Sonic calmed down a little, letting go of the doctor. But he then grabbed the doctor's lab coat again "How is Shadow? Is he ok!?" The doctor paused for a moment… He sighed a little as he pried Sonic's hands off his coat "Yes; He'll recover. He lost some blood when his IV's where torn out, but it wasn't too bad… However, he suffered a massive Panic and PTSD attack. Rouge had gotten way to grabby for him; Apparently her hand slipped and touched his inner thigh… Which obviously… had brought back some very _painful_ memories…" Sonic looked down "I should've stopped it all when she first came in… I… _I wasn't fast enough… again…"_ The doctor sighed "Sonic, you tried. That's all that matters. Malcom knows you tried; But in that situation, he just wanted you all out…." Sonic looked back up at the doctor. His arms crossing as he tapped his foot annoyingly "How did she even get down here?" The doctor sighed once more, obviously upset with the bat "She was blatantly intoxicated; She came so see Shadow but we rejected her entrance. Next thing we knew… she was gone. She had entered the air shafts and crawled over to the elevator, came down, and started all of this…" Sonic rose a brow "How did you know she started this…? No offence, but I'm pretty sure Shadow wasn't capable of telling you this on his own…" The doctor gestured to the hallway "Tails told us everything; Don't worry, neither of you are in trouble" Sonic sighed in relief, the doctor stepped aside to let Sonic out of the room. Tails stood in the hallway, Sonic approached the young fox "Hey, you ok?" Tails nodded "Y-yeah. I'm just… shocked as all…" The doctor walked up to the two of them "Malcom wants you both, He's with Shadow in his room" Sonic and Tails both swallowed hard as they looked at each other.

They both followed the doctor back to Shadow's room. The doctor gave a gentle knock and opened the door. He allowed the two to enter… Sonic was the last one inside. Upon entering, Sonic immediately looked towards Shadow's bed. The ebony hedgehog was back into his bed… his face was pale, almost white. He breathed heavily, the blankets were brought all the way up to his shoulders. His eyes where shut and his ears were pinned back against his head as he laid on his side. The machines were back to normal, but continued to track every movement. Malcom suddenly spoke, he was sitting by Shadow's bed in a chair "We stopped the bleeding and bandaged him up. He is still struggling, as this was a bit sudden, I want you to comfort him. He needs to grow accustomed to this response if something happens in the future" Sonic nodded hesitantly; Malcom was still upset over what had happened… But, at least he was giving them a chance… Sonic slowly walked up to Shadow on the opposite side of the bed from Malcom where his face was "Shadow…? B-buddy?" Shadow's eyes opened slightly… Malcom watched them both carefully as Sonic smiled a little at the action "Hey buddy… You ok?" Shadow didn't respond. Sonic reached out to touch him but then drew his hand back. He looked at Tails for a moment, who gestured him to try. Sonic looked back at Shadow and spoke gently "I-is it ok if I touch your shoulder…?" There was a long pause as the room grew silent… Then, Shadow gave a very slow nod. Sonic then gently placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Sonic sighed in relief was he rubbed his thumb on the ebony shoulder as a sign of him trying to provide comfort. Shadow's breathing slowed, he relaxed a tiny bit. Malcom relaxed himself too. Sonic pulled up a chair and sat down "I'm sorry that this happened… it's my fault… I should've kicked her out as soon as she busted in like that…" Shadow paused, then surprisingly shook his head "…not… your..…" He trailed off, seemingly trying to settle himself down. Sonic huffed "Still… I'm here to protect you now… and… I just did a pretty lousy job…" This made Shadow go painfully quiet again. Malcom sighed a little as he picked up his clipboard "Now that we have this under control; We need to discuss if you still want Shadow's surgery next week. I think he'll settle down enough by then" Sonic nodded at Malcom "Yeah. I still want to do it… I want Shadow walking as soon as possible. Staying in a bed all day isn't exactly a good retirement plan" Shadow cringed at the word 'retirement'. They had only told him about it a few days ago. The poor hedgehog hadn't even adjusted to the sound of it yet… Sonic caught his reaction, he quickly tried to make the situation sound a little more light hearted "Don't take it like that. It's like… a Purple Heart! You've done a lot for us… even for the whole planet! Now… it's time for us to take care of you. Now when you need it the most." It seemed to help a little… but not by much. This whole thing had blatantly twisted Shadow's mentality. He was literally a shadow of his former self… Sonic sighed…. hopefully they could fix that soon…

**I wanted to sincerely apologize for the last chapter; I did not include a blood and violence warning like I should have. I'm deeply sorry if I offended anyone in any shape or form; I will fix that as soon as I can. Also, on another note, I've been sick for the past week and haven't had much energy to write up this chapter. That's why it's a tad short and late behind schedule… (Plus I busted my hand in my door a couple days ago.) So please bear with me, I will try to have a full chapter next time. Thank you, hedgehog-phantom101**


	23. Post Surgery

The surgery was a total of 4 hours. That's how bad the damage was… tendons had been torn, bones were chipped and bruised… they had to completely cut out the parts that had healed incorrectly… Sonic couldn't shake how scared Shadow was about the whole process. His fear filled ruby eyes burned into his very soul. It was hard to convince Shadow to even go under, let alone to allow the surgeons to cut into his knee. But, it was finally done and over with… Sonic looked over at the black hedgehog who was still sedated. He 'rested' peacefully in the medical bed despite all the fear he had beforehand. Sonic suddenly jumped as the door swung open, the pink hedgehog bearing her usual gift of flowers "Hey!" Sonic quickly hushed her "Amy! He's still asleep!" She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth "oops, sorry!" she whispered. Sonic sighed, that was Amy for you. She always swung the door open, something that Shadow surprisingly got used to. Amy had grown quite close to Shadow over the past few weeks, she always brought him something, whether it be cards, flowers, or food. He was still struggling to trust the quality and intentions of her food giving so she just stuck with the flowers and cards. She rambled on quietly about everyone; how Knuckles was planning of giving Shadow an chaos emerald, how Omega was eagerly awaiting his return, and so forth. The thought of friends made Sonic's mind wander… Rouge… she had gotten herself into a lot of trouble that day. Apparently, she had ran off and told the Commander everything that happened to her afterwards in her drunken rage. Which, of course, was against Malcom's instructions. Surprisingly, the one person she thought would help her, turned on her. Thankfully, he didn't believe the details of Shadow's whereabouts or his status… But the Commander did believe that Rouge was grief stricken and had gone insane. Sonic couldn't help but feel bad, there was a real possibility that she would never be able to see Shadow again!

Sonic jumped as Amy suddenly leaned forward "are you listening to me?" Sonic blinked, he rubbed the back of his head "n-no, my mind wandered… sorry, what now?" She placed her hand on her hips "I was talking about Tails and the Chaotix" Sonic brightened up a bit "oh!" Amy sighed, a little annoyed at his lack of paying attention "I was saying that Tails and the Chaotix are almost done moving the equipment into the new workshop. Despite the move, Tails seems excited. He said the garage is huge" Sonic nodded "and the green house?" Amy smiled proudly "I fixed it all up!" Sonic laughed a little "no cuts?" she huffed, showing him her scrapped up hands "some, apparently Shadow had a thing for roses. He likes sunflowers and lilies apparently too… I had no idea he had a house that far out from the city…" Sonic folded his arms "you didn't touch anything did you?" Amy shook her head "Nope! I left everything of his alone. Just added the new parts of the house". Sonic nodded… Amy sat down "so.. what made you want to just add onto Shadows rural house out there?" Sonic sighed, relaxing in his chair "I don't want to throw him into a new neighborhood with new people, smells, or sights… It'll be better if he can be someplace he knows and that's quiet… it seemed perfect. Not to mention that his house resides on a good 50 Acer plot of land he owns out there. Just adding to the house is the easier option" Amy nodded "yeah… Mighty, Ray and Knuckles actually liked building the new sections. They said its basically a mansion inside now, with all of the new rooms and hallways" Sonic nodded "I bet. I just hope it passes Malcom's inspection, the Research Center still has to put in the security up there, along with those machines…" Amy grew quiet for a moment… She then spoke "How was the surgery?" Sonic sighed once again "stressful, they had to fix a lot… but, its over" Amy nodded as she sat down in a nearby chair "its going to be hard… he might want to try to do things on his own…" Sonic uncrossed his arms " I know…" Amy twiddled her thumbs "he's gonna have mood swings…" Sonic looked at her "I know…" Amy swallowed hard "he can't fight let alone run anymore… you… do realize that, right…?" Sonic nodded "yeah…" Amy sighed "what about Eggman… what if he tries to-" Sonic suddenly glared at her "don't you even say it. I won't let it happen" Amy jumped a little at his words. She then looked down "I heard that he is going to have to wear new inhibitor rings…" Sonic nodded slowly "yes… Malcom said it could be dangerous if Shadows' chaos energy builds up too much" Amy looked at the ebony hedgehog "does he know about the new rings?" Sonic nodded "Yes. We told him a few days ago. He doesn't seem to mind much… I think he just wants to go home. I'm sure he's tired of people coming in to poke and prod him all day" Amy nodded looking at Sonic again "I just wanna get him home. That's want he needs right now. He just needs to be home"

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I've had a lot of stuff go of recently. I should be back on my usual uploading schedule now. Hope you enjoy!**


	24. A Break

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

Sonic ran all the way out to the property. Today, he decided to go out to see the newly improved house. Apparently, Tails had already started to put in some security. Sonic smiled a little, Shadow was being visited by Omega. The ebony hedgehog had perked up a little at the sight of his robot friend… Sonic breathed in the fresh air as he came up to the property which was now lined with a new white fence. The fence wasn't too tall, it barley reached above the hero's head. He was tempted to lean against the fence but he quickly remembered not to do so. "Electric fences hurt y'know" Sonic turned around, knowing fully well who it was "sup knucklehead!" The hero said in a sing-song tune. The red echidna crossed his arms "would you stop calling me that?" the hero shook his head "Hmmmmm… nope!" Knuckles sighed "well, at least your up in spirits". Sonic rubbed the back of his head, something he grew accustomed to. "I'm… actually nervous…. Malcom is coming with the tech team to inspect the house to make sure it's safe for Shadow" Knuckles nodded, uncrossing his arms "how is he? Didn't he just have his surgery?" Sonic nodded "yeah. He's ok I guess… He's in a lot of pain, Malcom said it hurts him because the damage was really bad. They had to fix a lot of stuff. Shadow doesn't like the soft cast they put on it". The two chuckled together as they started to walk up to the gate of the property, which was a strong electric gate that Tails had built. They pressed in a 6-digit code on the hidden power box and the gate opened. The two walked in as the gate quickly closed automatedly behind them. Knuckles looked at Sonic "so… the trial happened" Sonic grew quiet, he didn't want himself or Shadow even remotely close to the courthouse. He listened in silence as Knuckles continued. "Apparently there were a lot of people involved… they busted a whole trafficking ring, and those who were supplying them" Sonic nodded a little, listening… "those two you beat up where actually charged with murder along with the many abuse and kidnapping charges… Sonic, there… were Mobians who died where Shadow was kept. Some died of starvation, dehydration or even poisoning…" Knuckles shakily sucked in some air, he sucked it in sharply. "Shadow was one of the only three that survived… there were a total of 36 Mobians kept there" Sonic glanced at Knuckles. "Where was it? The place where they kept him?" Knuckles sighed as they kept walking "an abandoned office building…. The big one right outside Soleanna…" Sonic stopped short "that's… almost half way across the world! How… how did they even…!?" Knuckles urged Sonic to keep walking. The hero continued to walk as he answered "like I said… there were people who supplied them…. Apparently, through the kidnapper's own words of confession, they drugged their victim's and flew them over by cargo plane. There was some big business man who… personally used their 'services'. So, he funded them…" Sonic growled as he stomped up the hill towards the house. "These stupid… humans… they think they can do whatever they want…" Knuckles quickly grabbed Sonic by the shoulder "not all humans are like that. A female human was the one the tipped the kidnappers and supplier off to the authorities" Sonic shook his head "it doesn't matter" He said as he pulled away, the two finally reached the front lawn "I wont _ever_ let shadow near those humans _**Ever. Again.**_ " The hero stopped short just before going up to the door. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of the house. The house looked as if it where brand new! It didn't look like the small, isolated house as it did before. There was a whole other two sections now. Even the green house looked bigger than before. Sonic turned to Knuckles "I… wasn't expecting it to be _this_ big…!" Knuckles crossed his arms proudly. "Well, Mighty and I decided to make it bigger, Shadow's going to be here most of the time due to his 'forced' retirement, right? He needs something to do…" Knuckles then urged Sonic to the front door. "We even extended Shadow's paint room, we also added a few extra rooms". The hero nodded as the two stepped inside. Upon entering, Tails ran up to them "Sonic! There you are, you gotta see this!" Sonic smiled "what's up? found something?" Tails shook his head "no, I _made_ something!" Sonic rose a brow as the young fox took his hand. He quickly guided the hero up to the now extended second floor. He brought Sonic to a larger closed door "ready?" Sonic nodded. Tails opened the door "Tada!" he sang. Sonic froze for a moment. He slowly stepped inside if the room… there were many computer screens, tools, gadgets, and even Holographic projections on the walls. The room was dark, but it had just enough light to see. Sonic looked at Tails "wha- what is all of this? Your new lab?" Tails put his hands on his hips "Noo, this is Shadow's new work space!" Sonic paused, then sighed heavily. "Buddy, we talked about this… Shadow…. Can't work anymore" Tails shook his head "that's now what Malcom said! He said that quote 'Shadow can't work in public or loud place. He needs to be away from stressful situations'. He didn't say anything about computer work… And I know shadow is good with computers" Sonic looked around "Tails… I don't think…" The fox tapped his foot "he doesn't just talk to you a lot. He talks to me too" Sonic looked at the fox. "He's… talking to you more? As in, trusting you?" the fox nodded "yeah, he asks me about my lab and stuff." Sonic slowly nodded, he was glad that Shadow was starting to improve socially… The fox continued "he seems really intelligent with holographic stuff, I mean, he did work at G.U.N" Sonic shrugged "not to mention that he also grew up with scientists…" Tails nodded "if he wants to work, we should let him work. Even if it's on the computer… he could program stuff for us-" A voice cut them off as it filled the room "not to mention that he could be a target for Eggman" Sonic turned to see Amy leaning up against the door fame. She looked like she was working in the greenhouse again. "oh, Hey Amy!' Sonic said cheerfully, Amy wasn't exactly amused. She stood straight now, facing them. "Sonic, we need to address the elephant in the room. What if Eggman finds out? Then what? Shadow is labeled as a 'handicap' now. He won't be able to fight, for auroras' sake, he'll barley be able to walk once he heals up… We won't be around all the time, you may need our help out there". Sonic fell silent… that had been on his mind for weeks now. Amy sighed "Sonic, we need to find someone who can protect him. To help him if Eggman comes around and were gone" Sonic nodded as he sighed "I know, I know… I… just don't know who…" Amy sighed as she walked into the room. "Is Malcom coming today?" the hero nodded "yes, along with the tech team, they want to put in their own security" Amy furred her brows. "So basically, there won't be any privacy?" Sonic quickly shook his head "Oh no! No, most of it is outside. Sure, they'll put some cameras inside, but only in the main areas like the living room… maybe one in his paint room because there are sharp objects in there… but the bedrooms and stuff will be untouched. They want to keep an eye on him since he still has his 'episodes'." Amy's ears folded back at the news of the ebony hedgehog "he… is still struggling with that?" Sonic nodded "yeah, they aren't as bad now, but I can't guarantee they will improve once he comes home. If anything, they may get worse…" Amy crossed her arms sheepishly "then… why bring him home if they'll get worse…?" the hero sighed. "He needs to socialize. The last thing I need is him becoming mute. Not to mention that I want him to at least have some independence, the Center does everything for him… I'm not saying he's spoiled, but he gets annoyed sometimes because he wants to do somethings on his own" Amy nodded, swallowing hard. "So… Rouge showed up… again…" Sonic frowned "you didn't let her in did you?" Amy shook her head "No! Trust me, we were all mad once we found out what happened… it's sad though… even Omega scolded her" Sonic crossed his arms. "What did she want? How did it go?" Amy sighed "well, she came to the gate when we were adding the finishing touches to the house. Everyone was there so it was a tough call to even talk to her not. Omega and Knuckles wanted to blast her into next week, but the others and I were able to convince them to hold off. I personally talked with her" Sonic growled. "Psh. Your better than me, I would've let them do it. What did she say?" Amy sighed. "She begged me to leave her a good word to you, she really wants to see Shadow" Sonic scoffed "well, he doesn't exactly want to see her. In fact, he doesn't like it when we even mention her name. It's weird though… I thought he would get over it, try to be understanding even, but… that's no longer the case. It seems that he no longer tolerates anyone's bad behavior" Tails mumbled "nor should he". The room fell silent. Shadow had changed so much over the past month… they all had.


	25. Progress

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK (LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER)**_

Anger. Hate. Sadness. Guilt. Those are the words that came into mind when explaining his current mood. He hadn't done much the past several days. Well, nothing out of the ordinary that is. He had been doing his usual schedule; wake up, try to eat, shower, talk to his two therapists, then repeat. If it was one of his better days then he would exercise his leg, read, and see his many friends. But, if it was a bad day… he would stay in bed trying to sleep the day away. Of course, that never happened. He was always be _deeply_ encouraged to get up and to at least use his wheelchair to roam the floors' hallways. But today… today was… odd. He woke up, feeling good. Everything was fine until… well, right after exercising his leg. No one had said anything to make him upset. He just felt… angry. Even his two physiatrists noticed his behavior; and due to this, they cut his session short with them so he could have some more free time. So, here he was, lying in bed, lounging around for a bit… However, he couldn't quite understand _why_ he was angry. He just… was. _Thank goodness_ Sonic was able to understand. He was patient, despite his usual uppity, go-lucky attitude. The hero always stayed low key when he felt angry or sad. If he didn't want to talk, Sonic would never push or force him to. The blue hedgehog gave him what Malcom called "silent support". Sometimes the silence helped… it left him alone with his own thoughts. But nonetheless, it was nice to have someone just _… there_. Even if a word was never spoken, it helped more then he thought it would. He was nervous and anxious at first when he was told about Sonic being his caretaker. He was worried about… _slowing Sonic down_ … being a _deadweight_ , or something the hero could _trip on_. He thought the hero wouldn't even think about him to be honest… the thought the whole group would care less… for once, he was _glad_ and even a little happy to be wrong… that previous logic was _painfully wrong_. They gave him undying support, he remembered Sonic crying one time asking for forgiveness about not believing him about those people following him. Of course, he forgave Sonic in his own way, which Sonic picked up on and understood. His anger suddenly melted into sadness. _Rouge…_ He found himself getting upset with her more then he wanted to admit… but… she had done something wrong to him. Rules are made for a reason and she had broken them. He shook his head shaking her away from his thoughts.

The shaking of his head alarmed the blue hedgehog who sat next to him, the hero stood a little from his chair "you alright?" he nodded slightly, which made the hero sit back down. Sonic paused then spoke up "So, what are you going to say if she asks? Knowing her, she'll ask…" he paused "..?" Sonic repeated himself "Amy, she knows your basic schedule but she doesn't know about your bathing habits" he paused… He usually took 3 showers a day, not counting the occasional bath to help him relax. He shrugged slightly. There… wasn't much to say… He just felt… _dirty_. He felt dirty all the time. Malcom said it was something with his mentality, in which will improve overtime. He spoke softly, his voice slightly hoarse from him not talking as much " _I feel dirty…. I guess…"_ _Damn._ He needed to start speaking more, his throat was killing him. Sonic spoke as he thought about it "I mean, I can tell her if you want? Your going home in two days…" He paused…. Home. That was a wonderful word. The Hero had shown him the many pictures of his newly renovated house… it actually looked pretty nice. He was somewhat looking forward to sleeping back into his bed again, and even gaining back some independence. _However, this was in public_. Even though it was away from the cities… it still made him nervous. Sonic made a whistle sound, making him looked up slightly. A tray of food was in the hero's hands now… He must've spaced out again. The blue hedgehog gently placed the try into his lap "your soup sir!" he said in a sing-song tone. Soup was one of the things his weak stomach could hold down. So, naturally the soup was packed full of vitamin rich ingredients. It also came with some juice and bread. He would steer clear of bread unless he felt daring, bread was usually an immediate upchuck, but sometimes he could hold it down… The hero smiled at him "what me to feed ya? Or do you wanna try to eat on your own again?" He swallowed hard, trying to speak up a little louder. " _No, I want… to feed… Self_ " He needed to work on that. The hero nodded as he undomed the food and set everything up for him. Sonic Sat back down in his seat "Let's shoot for eating half of the meal" He looked over, giving Sonic a 'really?' look. The hero chuckled "I'm kidding bud! Just eat what you can!" His gentle, care free smile helped. It made him a little bit happier. He sipped his juice, he wasn't much of a juice person but Malcom said his sugars where low so he drank it anyways. It was either juice or water, he tried milk one time but he couldn't quite hold that down yet. He took the spoon and ate the soup slowly. He liked to savor the flavors, being deprived from food can do that to someone. Food was nice, once off the feeding tube and onto actual food, he started to gain some much needed weight. Sonic said he was putting 'meat on the bones' so he guessed that he wasn't as thin as before. He found himself smiling a little…. It was nice to be taken care of…


	26. A Long Journey Ahead

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

He was nervous. Sonic knew that much. today was going to be the first time Shadow had gone out in public since the kidnapping… Sonic could see the fear in his ruby eyes. The fear of even socializing seemed to scare him. They had already traveled up to the top floor, all they had to do is go outside and use the car to take Shadow home. Thankfully, we would be in a safe place… The examination of the house was a breeze. Malcom was actually impressed on how clean and safe the house was, despite the major renovations they just made. The tech team came in and installed all of the Center's safety equipment, Shadows exercise equipment, and their many Security cameras. There were 6 cameras just outside the house alone, then an additional 4 Inside and _at least 4_ on the main property... Out of the six cameras outside, there were four aimed at the sides of the house, watching every door. Then the other two overlooked the green house; They were motion activated, and with a special encrypted code, one could control the camera itself… Despite Knuckles concern about how many cameras there were, 4 cameras were placed inside the house. One looking over the stairs leading to the second floor, one in Shadow's art room, another in Tails' workshop, and finally one over looking the front door. Lastly, there were at least 4 outside on the property. There wasn't an exact number, as the property was quite large. All they knew was that there were two at the main gate and another two overlooking the road to the house. Sonic didn't have any issues with the cameras, in fact, he was surprised they didn't put more…. Malcom had mentioned that there were some hidden cameras outside, but those would be left uncounted so that the Canter could make sure everything was going well at the house. Knuckles had some problems with that specifically. The hero remembered how the echidna went on and on about it right before coming to pick up Shadow today…

Sonic tried to push it out of his mind but it still came up. The red echidna had argued with him over it "If they are putting uncounted cameras around the property, they can see our every move! That's quite far from things staying private as we intended!" Sonic crossed his arms at him "Knuckles, Malcom has stated twice now that taking Shadow home is dangerous. He said that they've had cases in the past where attackers had connections to helpers, and that victims were almost taken again. A few cameras won't hurt us" Knuckles growled "then why don't they just keep him there with them?" Sonic growled under his breath "Because I don't want him becoming a mute! He needs to socialize at least!" Knuckles sighed heavily "it's too much… I mean, what if Shadow finds out about them? He'll get paranoid!" Sonic growled out loud now. He knew that was going to come up. "We _are not_ telling Shadow; Malcom and I have already agreed to that. We know it'll cause extra anxiety, so its best _to not_ tell him. Besides, if he has a 'fit' then what? He'll go to a place he knows where the cameras won't be watching. It's safer this way, if he does have a 'fit' we can catch him in the act!" Knuckles… got a bit quiet at the topic of Shadow's 'fits'. Sonic uncrossed his arms, knowing full well that the mention of Shadow 'fits' had made everyone a little uncomfortable… Sonic paused "your… still worried about that…?" Knuckles nodded "it's just… I've never seen anyone act like that before. Seeing someone intentionally hurting themselves over something that wasn't their fault… it's… taboo; even unsettling for me…" Sonic sighed, knowing that the echidna didn't know much about mental health. He tried to comfort him "I wouldn't dwell on it, I'm gonna do my best to make sure that these 'fits' go away… or, at least kept under control… so he only has them on rare occasions…" Sonic remembered how upset everyone was about these 'fits'… they could be so violent sometimes… Shadow would yell or snap at them if they tried to stop him. Sonic was used to it by now, but the others… hadn't adjusted to it yet. Sonic glanced at Shadow, who was currently being comforted by Malcom. He was improving… but ever so slowly… Sometimes the hero would wake up and hope it was all a dream… but it wasn't. He was painfully reminded of that once he saw Shadows fits or one of his many panic attacks or nightmares. But not only that… the ebony hedgehog had grown to distrust humans completely, to him it didn't matter anymore. He had been used so much by them in his life…. On the ARK, by G.U.N., and now by this kidnapping… he was tired of it all. Years of trust had been thrown out the window. Carefully built bridges of socialization had been permanently burned. There was no chance of Shadow gaining a full trust back into a human, much to Amy's disappointment. She was shocked when Shadow verbally snapped at her for even mentioning them. Every time his eyes would fill with hatred, he would grip his legs tightly as he growled lowly just enough for Sonic to hear him. But no one could blame him. His innocence had been taken from him by force. There was no decision or even a choice on his part. Malcom had noted to keep an eye on shadow if a human was around, as he would get angry and upset. They hadn't tested his reactions around humans, Malcom had said that it was just too painful for him. Amy had tried and tried to coax Shadow into at least meeting one, as she wanted to help him move past this. But Malcom was heavily against it. Malcom feared that Shadow could get irritated, vengeful… or even violently aggressive. Sonic didn't want that for him. As many humans he had saved along with Mobian's; Not all of them were exactly grateful, which was extremally rare, but nonetheless odd. He only seemed to tolerate Maria, whom he avoided talking about. That was the only thing that hadn't charged thankfully.

Suddenly the scene in front of him shook his thoughts away… Shadow was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, as twisted and writhed within this wheelchair. Sonic walked over to him "what's wrong?" Sonic sighed at himself, he knew what was wrong, but he wanted to give Shadow a chance to express himself. Shadow didn't vocalize; but his face said it all. He was scared to death of going outside. His ears were flat against his head, his good leg shook with anxiety… his figures tapped the wheelchair's armrest rapidly. The hero sighed, he felt bad about it all… he knew the ebony hedgehog's heart was racing "I know your scared… but it'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He gently rested his hand on Shadows' "No one will see you" The ebony hedgehog paused, clearly still anxious. Sonic smiled at him gently as he grabbed the handles on the back of the wheelchair. It was time. It was time to go home.


	27. New Trials Approaching

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

 _Was it true? Was the information correct?_

 _It couldn't be… The group of hero's usually told him everything. But then again… they've distanced themselves from Rouge for no apparent reason… And now, she suddenly wants to quit. Yet, he didn't know why. What in mobius is going on here?_

The Commander stared at the report. His eyes glued to the paper. He… wasn't expecting _this_ kind of information. He was just trying to figure out what Rouge had been up to due to her skipping out on assignments… he never actually intended to find… "So... He's alive Afterall" He said leaning back into his chair, crossing his arms. "Strange that he hasn't contacted us yet… I imagined he would want to jump right back into work" The human frowned. "He's the ultimate life form. Surly a few days he would've recovered by now…" He picked up the phone on his desk and called the receptionist. He tapped his figures on the desk "get agent Rouge up here. Now." With a click of the phone the Commander waited for the bat's arrival…

 _If shadow truly has been found, then where is he? Why hasn't he come into work? Why would Sonic and his friends hide this from him? Was…. Shadow hiding something of his own? Then what was it? Whatever it is; he needs to spit it out. He can't have Rouge cover him forever. Work comes first, he had told the hedgehog that, and he knew that rule better than anyone else._

There was a sudden knock on the door, the Commander cleared his thoughts and throat "come in." Rouge poked her head in at first, then she came into the room, closing the door behind her. She was clearly nervous "Y-you wanted to see me sir?" The commander nodded "Take a seat. We have much to talk about."

-  
"Good Lord, calm down!" The echidna yelled, unfortunately it made him get a harsh slap to the back of the head. Sonic growled "shut it, before I do it for you" The echidna rubbed the back of his head as the hero looked into the car. Shadow was so scared. He was as scared as the very day he was kidnapped… why? Because he was too scared to get out of the car. He was scared of being seen of all things… Amy had tried everything to get him out; pointing and flaunting at the new greenhouse, showing off the new flowers planted by the front door, she even tried to lure him in with food. But he sadly just sat there, covering his face and shaking his head. Knuckles was growing impatient "just get inside, pick him up, and take him in! If he isn't willing to go himself then we could at least help the process along. It's going to get dark soon!" Sonic growled under his breath. He had a point there… The blue hedgehog got inside the car "awe come on now, it's easy!" he said in a clearly fake cheery voice "all you have to do is scoot over near the door so we can put you in your wheelchair" Shadow shook his head, trembling like a leaf. Sonic sighed "come on, it'll be quick! I can always carry you inside if you don't want your wheelchair" Shadow shook his head at that too. Sonic sighed. He sat next to shadow "It's getting dark. We shouldn't be outside when it's dark…" Shadow didn't budge. Sonic looked at Knuckles, then back to Shadow "Shadow please… I don't want to force you inside your own house" Shadow didn't move. Just as Sonic was about to plead, Knuckles got inside and moved him aside, almost making the hero fall out of the seat. "Knuckles...!" Sonic said angrily, but the echidna ignored him "Come on. Where was the ultimate life form we all know? Surly you're not scared of being seen. Why, people saw you all the time before!" Shadow remained quiet. Knuckles grabbed his wrists making Shadow wince harshly "come on, the Shadow I know wouldn't be scared to get out of a car" Suddenly, a wave of emotion overcame the ebony hedgehog. He suddenly snapped at the echidna "The 'ultimate life form' you know is _dead_! Just… _Leave_. _Me_. _ALONE!_ " With his good leg he kicked Knuckles where it matters most… and he had kicked the groin _hard_. Knuckles yelped loudly, grabbing his groin. This made everyone freeze. Shadow had never hit or even attempted to strike at either of them before. Amy covered her mouth, keeping herself from speaking, or, maybe even breathing… the situation had gotten bad… Sonic knew Knuckles had a temper, and that this would end badly if he didn't step in. He quickly swooped his arms in and grabbed Shadows waist, he then picked up the ebony hedgehog and quickly got him out of the car. Shadow yelped loudly, Sonic didn't bother with the wheelchair as he took Shadow strait inside. He walked up the stairs, carrying Shadow as if he were a bag on his shoulder. The ebony hedgehog twisted and writhed as Sonic took him to his bedroom, he tried to pry himself from the hero as he whimpered. Sonic quickly got him to his room, shut the door, and sat him down on his bed. As soon as Shadow's bottom touched the bed, he roughly shoved Sonic away, the rest of his body landing on the bed as Sonic let go. Sonic was about to scold Shadow for his actions; but he then suddenly held his tongue. Shadow gripped his head tightly as he breathed heavily… Sonic stood still ' _a panic attack already?_ ' Sonic remained quiet. He knew that Shadow just needed some space… this was all too overwhelming for him he guessed. The ebony hedgehog hadn't even seen the sun since his kidnapping. The many colors, sights and smells had to be too much for him. Malcom had warned them to keep everything low key to start out but that didn't happen when knuckles approached him rashly like that. Sonic sighed, sitting next to him "I know… it's rough right now. Just… try to breath ok?" The hero watched as Shadow trembled, he tried to offer as much comfort as he could… geez… that was a disaster…

** **Authors note** : The last chapter wasn't as good, I also feel Like I dragged out the whole 'get him home' issue. But don't worry, the exciting stuff is back now! Stay tuned for more juicy chapters!**


	28. Theories

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK (LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER)**_

 _Shadow? Mentally 'unstable'? No, that couldn't be true. He didn't know Shadow would or even could go to such lengths to cover up not coming into work. Sure, Shadow had sick days, but for another agent of team dark to come in here and tell him to his face that their top agent was now quote "retired"?_ _ **NO.**_ _He hadn't signed anything, he hadn't given any orders. Even now, agent Rouge is trying to defend him. Why? What on Modius is he hiding?_

The commander growled "so he busted his knee. His files from the ARK show that his healing abilities are enhanced beyond any normal mobian. He should be healed up by now" The white bat stood up from her chair "I made a mistake of betraying his trust. I won't do it again. I told you from the start Abraham; I Quit. End of story!" The commander slammed his fist on the table. "I have the final say bat. You and agent Shadow will work here until I say so!" Just like that, she escalated the situation. She _spat_ at him, just _fucking spat_ at him. Rouge crossed her arms "Then fire me. Unlike you, I care about my friends. Yeah, I messed up. But I'm going to change all of that. I'm getting my act together for once in my life because I failed to help Shadow when he needed it the most!" The commander reached over his desk and grabbed her arm roughly "one last time bat _. Where. Is. He?!_ " Rouge smirked at the human "Go to hell. He doesn't even _like to see_ humans anymore, what makes you think he'll see _you."_ The commander shoved her, letting go of her arm. She stumbled back, but continued "you don't care about him. You never have. You just want to keep him under your thumb like everyone else here. But don't worry. _I know your secret_ " The Commander stopped short. She smiled "I know everything, you need him. He's the missing link in accessing those hidden ARK files about that raid 50 years ago. I'm sure you want to get rid of them, but guess what? Don't rely on him helping you out anymore. _He'll never help you now_." The commander gritted his teeth.

Sonic wanted to give Shadow some space… It took some time before everything calmed down… Knuckles eventually came to Shadow and apologized, much to Sonic's surprise. Shadow was still in the 'forgiving' process however. But until then, Knuckles decided to leave him alone. Thankfully he was slowly starting to adjust to his new home, one of his main 'hobbies' was to stare out the window. It calmed him somehow… but he only stared out the window in the mornings. And yet he completely avoided them at night… poor guy. Sonic thought about those things as he poked his head into Shadow's art room. Shadow personally… didn't care anymore. He just didn't care about what happened before his kidnapping. Usually, he would be self-conscious about painting, not letting anyone see him in the fear of being teased… but now… he just didn't care. Charmy had kept asking him why he would paint as it isn't "manly". Shadow didn't care, in fact, he told the child to go find something to do. That was his nicest way of letting everyone know what he wanted to be left alone. Ignore that, and he would just stop talking to you, making the whole conversation awkward… Shadow didn't speak much, he really had nothing much to say either… Sonic walked in, seeing the ebony hedgehog currently painting some gray clouds upon a white canvas. The hero purposely exhaled loudly, allowing Shadow to hear him "what ya painting?" Shadow paused, then spoke quietly "clouds." Sonic nodded, noticing his voice was still hoarse "they look nice" He shrugged. Sonic frowned, shrugging was always a bad sign "ok bud, what happened?" Shadow shrugged again, this time not saying a word. Sonic "don't be like that, we both talked about your shrugging. Just talk to me, I'll just sit and listen" Sonic pulled up a chair, not taking no for an answer. He sighed a bit heavily "Why does the mailman get so close…?" Sonic blinked, not expecting an immediate answer "the… mailman?" Shadow suddenly stopped painting "he gets so close… I don't like it…" Sonic chuckled lightly "Chad? He's a good guy!" Shadow turned to look at the hero, his gaze made Sonic's blood turn cold. Sonic stared at him and he stared back "he's a human". Sonic swallowed hard. Shadow had developed a self-moral code and didn't accept humans. Sonic sighed "you can't hate every human out there. We talked about this" Shadow went quiet at that. Sonic knew he strongly disagreed with him, but he didn't show it. The ebony hedgehog never showed his hatred towards them with him, only with the others… Why? Was it because he knew that he personally didn't mind them? Sonic sighed "I know its hard to trust them after what they did to you… but… it'll be ok. No one said you had to talk to them, I mean, you don't even have to look at them. But I would still give them a chance. Not all of them are bad" Shadow growled under his breath, making Sonic cross his arms "hey now, don't growl. Just because we don't agree on something that doesn't mean you can start doing that" Shadow glared at Sonic for a moment, but decided to not act on his frustration….

 _You don't understand how it felt…. I saved those people too…. Yet I was used and thrown away like trash. Why do they love you but… Hate me…? Is it because I'm not real? Because I'm a hybrid? None of them understand the pain I went through… humans… they're just so sickening to me…. Why…? Why did they d this to me…?_


	29. Questions and authors note

**WARNING:**

 **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT THAT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**

 _ **-VIEWER**_ **DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

He flicked the coin so it would spin on the table top. He always did this when he was bored. He stared at it intently, focusing on the coin. He was slumped in his chair that he had chosen to sit within the kitchen. Heads or Tails, 50 to 50 chance. He liked it that way.

 _Spin it, stop it. Heads. Spin it, stop it. Heads again. Spin it and…. Spin, spin, spin, spin…spin…spin…spinspinspinspinspinspi-_

"you ok?" With a flick of his figure he sent the coin flying off the kitchen table. He sat up straight, looking up at the hero. He shrugged making Sonic's brow rise "ok then…if you say so…" he sat downin the seat next to him, glancing at the ebony hedgehog "so… Amy wanted to go on a walk today… she wants you to come again with her" _…scowl_. He hated it when Amy asked him to go with her… it was open… too open. Every animal that happened to rustle a bush would frighten him. She… _laughed at it… at him…_ He glared at Sonic, clearly giving him the message. Sonic sighed a little "come on, she didn't mean it. She laughs at everything" he winced. That's right, he had told him about how frustrating and degrading it all was. He hated it when they laughed at him, he hated it when they tried to help him… Couldn't they see he was _beyond help?_ He suddenly growled angerly. The hero crossed his arms "what's going on? Your so… defensive" There was a pause. Of course, more correcting. He was tired of them all telling him what to do….

 _Just… leave me alone. Can't I just… be alone for a while...? Just a little?_

Sonic sighed "what's going on in that head of yours… what are you thinking…?" he turned his head away, not liking the question. But, the hero urged, as he did _Every._ _Single._ _Day._ "you've been thinking a lot lately… I barley hear you talk anymore…"

 _There is a reason for that_

The hero continued "Shadow, please. Talk to me. You don't have to with the others but… just at least talk with _me._ " He looked at the hero. He had grown to respect Sonic, but at the same time he was a bit of a pain…. But he was certain that Sonic felt the same way about him too… he swallowed hard, his voice cracking "I want to be alone…" Sonic rose a brow "left alone? You just had an episode yesterday about how you felt like everyone was gone all the time…" shadow huffed. He was getting frustrated "but" Sonic continued "that's to be expected. Your medicine does that to you" the medicine _didn't do_ anything. It made him tired and he felt 'zoned out' all the time.

 _I'm not even taking some of them. I hope he realizes that. Does he know or is he just letting me slide?_

"Shadow. We need to talk about something." He looked over at the now serious hero. What was this news? It was so… out of the blue… "I need to tell you. There is no use in beating around the bush." He found himself listening intently; ready to absorb any new details. Sonic sighed… "It's Eggman. He's causing some more havoc again. Tails suspects that he knows about you turning up alive somehow. He's trying to lure us all, including you, back out again-" the hero was cut off " _ **No.**_ " his voice boomed within the kitchen. Sonic blinked "e-excuse me?" he found himself clenching his fists "I'm not going." He was going to slip. He was going to get upset. Every time someone mentioned anything about his 'past life' he would suddenly be in a _wonderful_ mood to chuck a chair into a wall. "I said, _I'm. Not. Going_." The hero moved away from him a bit. Giving him some much-needed space. "I never mentioned you actually going there. That's out of the question. I was just saying that if it gets bad enough, we might have to have someone watch you…"

 _Great. Perfect. Another terrible ending to another terrible day._

He found himself tuning out the hero. He found another coin on the table. Hmm… he liked them. No rules. No trauma. Just… two sides… head or tails… he spun it

 _Spin it, stop it. Tails. Spin it, stop it. Heads. Spin it and…. Spin, spin, spin, spin…spin…spin…spinspinspinspinspinspi-_

"hello?" he jumped.

 _Sonic? When did he get here again?_

**Hello, thank you all so much for dealing with my unexplained absence. Life got in the way and it's been rough. But I also wanted to take this time to say thank you for sticking with this story. Even though its my first time writing, and even though I have terrible grammar and punctuation, you all stuck to it. Thank you! Now, however, I've been debating if I want to separate this story into another story section (as in ERCM 2) as this story is getting a bit lengthy. I would love to hear your honest opinion if I should or not, as I want the experience to flow as best as I can manage it to. If you could leave a comment or shoot me a personal message it would much be appreciated! Once again, thank you for dealing with my mess!**


	30. Night time

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

Sonic ran down the hallways, his heart pounding. His stomach was in his chest as he ran to his rival's bedroom; his hand gripping the doorknob. In an instant he swung open the door to see Shadow on the floor laying on his stomach…. He ran over quickly, touching his shoulder, the ebony hedgehog's body was cold…he was dead…the ultimate life form was dead. How? By his own hand. A pool of blood made note of that. Sonics eyes flooded with tears. _He…he had failed_. He had _failed_ to protect Shadow…! Sonic quickly flipped shadow over and tried chest compressions "come on…!" he started as tears dripped from his eyes "come on!" There was no response. Sonic listened for breathing and felt for a pulse…. Nothing…. "no…no…no, no, no!" Sonic tried again, his chest compressions turned into hard slams as he kept going "no! no shadow please!" Sonic cried out "SHADOW NO!" there was nothing, sonic pressed hard "WhY ShAdOw Why?!" Heavy tears fell as he slowly stopped….it was too late. There was nothing left…. Sonic felt his stomach churn, he leaned over to throw up and…. Hair? Did he seriously throw up hair…? He choked and sputtered, his throat burning. More hair was upchucked…. What on Mobius was...? Suddenly, a bloodied hand grabbed Sonics shoulder " _ **you failed, faker**_ " Sonic turned around seeing Shadows blooded body sitting up and grinning wickedly at him " _ **your mine now**_ " Shadow leaned forward his razor-sharp teeth flashing as he came to bite his pray. Sonic screamed and….!

Sonic jolted up in his bed, his heart racing. He was soaking wet with sweat… he looked around…. he was safe and sound in his bedroom. Sonic grabbed his chest, feeling his heart pounding. Sonic breathed "it…it was a dream…?" Sonic swallowed hard, he tried to calm himself by rubbing his arms… a nightmare. It had to be…. Sonic quickly got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the light and turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands and slashed cold water into his face, waking himself up. He looked in the mirror… his eyes now bloodshot from the terror he just experienced… Sonic breathed slowly, trying to calm himself… This was another nightmare…. these nightmares were constant through the weeks now. He only had on or two every other month…. But now…. They were every other night. Maybe it was because there was something…. wrong with Shadow. Everyone was starting to notice. He would stare at random objects sometimes and completely zone out. Sonic had tried to be optimistic… but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside the ebony hedgehog's head. Maybe taking him out was a bad idea; I mean, he wasn't as active anymore, he just… did what everyone told him to do. He seemed…. almost hollow. Anything the hero had said now seemed to go in one ear out the other. Sonic would spend most of the day taking care of Shadow, and even then, he didn't talk much. He didn't even seem interested in his physical therapy anymore. Which was definitely eye opening…. Maybe he just needs some motivation…? Sonic wiped off his face and headed upstairs, as he always did after his nightmares. He had to know. Or else his subconscious would eat him alive. He had to check on Shadow, he just had to… he quietly exited the bathroom, not bothering to turn the light off. He went thought his room and headed upstairs. Everyone was a bit of a heavy sleeper. Those who resided here where Tails and Amy, Tails was a given as he was just a kid, and Amy… she just couldn't find it in her heart to leave. She wanted to help, which no one minded at all. But…. The only light sleeper in the house was Shadow himself. He couldn't blame him. He had been through so much…. There were plenty of nights where Shadow had nightmares too… sometimes his screams would scare everyone awake. But since they were so frequent, people quickly learned to sleep though them, well, except Sonic. Every single time he would run upstairs to check on the ebony hedgehog. Each time was the same, Shadow would be scared to death to see him at first. Which usually resulted a pillow to his face. But the hero would gently calm his rival down, get him a drink, and get him back to sleep. It was hard work, but it was worth it…. The hero got to the ebony hedgehog's door and knocked as he always did. It was a special knock; two short knocks, a pause, and a single knock. He waited a moment, and then gently opened the bedroom door and came inside. Shadow absolutely had to have a small light on; as he had grown to fear complete darkness. Which proved to be handy when they checked on him at night… As the hero closed the door, he looked around the bedroom, thankfully, everything was in order. The bookshelf was nice and neat, his desk was clean, and the floor was cleared. But in one step in and he sighed, the scent of coconut vanilla, Amy's scented oils no doubt. It was weird when Amy first showed them the trick of oils and how it calmed the mind, which everyone strongly scoffed at. But when it helped shadow sleep straight though a night nightmare free, they quickly jumped on that bandwagon. He didn't want to admit it… but he kind of liked the smell…. Getting back on task, Sonic looked over at the bed; he could see Shadow asleep there. As he walked over, he looked for the signs of any breathing…. Of course there was. Shadow laid on his good side, his chest steadily rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. Sonic sighed in relief… his mind finally calming down. He stared at Shadow for a moment, but then nodded. As he was about to leave, he heard the familiar croak "did I scream again…?" Sonic jumped, not expecting to have woken up his rival. Sonic shook his head "no, I just wanted to check on you." Shadow paused "are…. you sure…?" Sonic nodded "I promise. I'm sorry I woke you" Shadow winced as he sat up a little in bed "its…ok…." Sonic went to leave but Shadow shifted, that always meant that he wanted to say something. Sonic turned back around "yes?" Shadow shifted again "why….do you check on me…? I mean… I… I know people are worried about me but…. they never tell me why…" Sonic paused, he didn't want to tell Shadow about his personal nightmares… how could he word this…. "Well... we want to make sure you're ok. We don't want anything bad happening to you…" Shadow paused "is…is it because I panic a lot…? I… I don't mean to…" Sonic shook his head, quickly sitting on the edge of Shadows bed "n-no! I mean, not really. We know it's hard for you…. The doctors said it's a part of your trauma. Its normal…" Shadow looks down "oh…" Sonic knew Shadow felt guilty about them taking care of him…. Sonic sighed and gently hugged Shadow, which has quickly become the norm "its alright" Sonic said calmly "you'll bet better I promise." Sonic then slowly released Shadow from his hold and helped the hedgehog lay back down. Sonic then wrapped him back up into the blankets and wished him goodnight. The hero quietly left the room; thankful Shadow was ok.


	31. The Mission

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

His jaw dropped. Shadow… is alive…! But… Why was Sonic and the others hiding it from them? Regardless, Shadow was alive, and…. why didn't he come in for work yet? Why? Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Commander muttered "come in." Two humans walked in. They were both tall, one male and one female. Although the female was a bit smaller, they both reached at least 6 ft tall. Almost the height of the Commander himself. Both wore long, white, lab coats. The man growled "I called you both in for a special task…. I need you both for a mission." The two scientists looked at each other, the female, who name was Able, spoke "Sir… a mission…?" The male, whose name was William, spoke up "Sir, we're scientists. Not agents." the Commander leaned back into his chair. He stared at them "I'm fully aware. Don't worry, this shouldn't be a problem for either of you." The two looked at each other again, but listened. The Commander continued "Agent Shadow…. Is alive." The room went silent. Able stuttered "e-excuse me sir...?" William blinked in disbelieve… Shadow was alive? How…? When…? William was on the edge of his seat. Despite shadow being a bit of a loner, we had warmed up to the two of them in the past. He believed it was due to Shadows memories aboard the ARK that drew him to talk with them for a bit…. but… there was no telling if he even remembered them…. Before William could question the Commander, he spoke again "I need you both to bring him into headquarters. He's been gone far too long" Able paused for a moment, she breathed. "S-sir…if Shadow hasn't returned to work…. I'm certain that there m-must be a good reason. I'm sure he would never-" The commander raised his hand, cutting her off " _I don't care about his or anyone else's excuses. I want him brought back,_ _ **period.**_ _"_ The two paused, clearly unsure about the Commander's request. William spoke "Sir, how… do you know this…?" the human leaned forward and pulled up a satellite Arial video feed of Shadows house, he crossed his arms as he showed it to them on a tablet. "Our satellites detected a lot of unfamiliar movement. Upon looking at the feed, agent Shadow has made a lot of changes to his property." William scoffed "with all due respect, that could just be house renovations. He has _some_ friend's sir." The Commander growled under his breath "explain this then." He forwarded the feed; a blurred image of Shadow could be seen on the screen, he was outside at one point, but quickly returned back inside. The Commander "that's him. I want him brought to me" Able stuttered again "s-sir….he…-" William jumped in "Sir, the hedgehog was just kidnapped in broad daylight in front of the world's greatest hero. Who knows what could've happened, he is probably just taking some time off, which I don't blame him for!" The Commander slammed his fist on his desk "I want him in here NOW." William stood "NO. I'm not doing this. If you want him so bad, get him yourself!" William stormed out of the office. The human heavily "Able. You go get him then." She stammered "s-s-s-sir…-" The Commander growled "NOW! GO NOW!" She quickly stood, nodded, and ran off…. Surly she could just walk up to the house and just ask for an explanation? Surly he would remember her and…. but…then again there was no telling. The two had rarely talked, or even seen each other… But th-there was no turning back now...! she had to go… surly he would understand…

Sonic quickly and quietly snuck up to Shadow's room as the ebony hedgehog sat in his wheelchair glued to the news. Not only that, but Amy and Tails were also keeping him distracted, which was just what the hero needed. He quickly ran up and opened the door… 10 minutes, that's all the time he had before Shadow noticed his absence downstairs. And if anyone was gone more then 10 minutes Shadow always got suspicious of them, even if they were in the bathroom. And therefore, if he was suspicious, he wouldn't talk or eat the food they cooked for him; Which was the last thing the thin ebony hedgehog needed to worry about. Sonic had timed himself over and over, making sure he always finished under ten minutes. He had to… Shadow had gotten into this weird habit of either hiding knifes or makeshift weapons in his room. The doctors had stated that its was due to his anxiety, but it didn't help the fact that he could hurt himself with them. So, sonic would always come up and take them away. He quickly ran in and looked under the mattress, pillows, the drawers, the desk, and even under the bed for any possible weapons. None, _thank god_. Shadow had been getting better, but he wasn't perfect. He had to keep his eyes peeled every time…. Sonic quickly ran back out and down stairs. Just as he arrived shadow looked over. Barley made it this time… Shadow paused…Sonic tilted his head "what's up? Something wrong with the news channel?" Shadow stared for a brief moment…but then shook his head. "no… I felt a draft. Like someone was running around…" His hoarse voice cracked. Sonic shook his head "No running around here! You don't like it when people run indoors, so why would anyone be running around!" Sonic pinched himself for lying to the ebony hedgehog. He genuinely felt bad for doing it. But then again… Shadow wasn't as sharp to details as he once was… Suddenly, a emergency siren blared on the Tv, making Shadow nearly jump out of his wheelchair! Sonic calmed him "easy, it's just the news" Tails rose a brow "Yeah, but I've never heard the news do this before…"


	32. Independence?

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

The news blared at the four. Sonic rose a brow as a news woman spoke sternly "…This is a Breaking News Report: Eggman is currently causing destruction on the outskirts of the city. All citizens have been ordered to evacuate the area until help arrives. No one has seen Doctor Eggman or any of the heroes for months, so this has become quite the shock to the people within the area…" Sonic quickly grabbed the remote from Shadow and turned off the Tv. Tails frowned; Amy yelled "Sonic!" The hero suddenly grabbed the handles to the back of Shadow's wheelchair, he quickly moved him into the kitchen. "I don't want him listening to this-" Tails and Amy where hot on their heels "Sonic, those people need help!" Tails scolded "we need to head out! Plus, there is a storm on the way and it'll be better to get this over with beforehand!" Sonic growled as he went to the fridge to get Shadow something to eat, which the ebony hedgehog frowned at. Amy pulled out her hammer, which made Shadow flinch a tad "come on, he's been out of commission for a while, this'll be easy!" she said with a prideful grin. Sonic plated the food and stuck in the microwave to heat up, as it heated up, Sonic started to pour some water into a kettle. This made Amy sigh "Sonic, we don't have time for this." The hero paused and looked at the two "who said I was going?" The two blinked in shock, Sonic had never turned down a fight with Eggman. Even Shadow was taken aback. Tails blinked "what? You're not going?" Sonic sighed "nope." Amy growled "oh no, your going. We need help out there" Sonic turned up the heat to the stove, and put the kettle on. "you've fought Eggman many times before on your own when I wasn't around. You can do it again, besides, Knuckles is still in town. He could help out." Amy growled once more "you're not listening! What if it's a robot?" Sonic sighed "and what if it isn't?" The fox came up behind the hero "Sonic, you've…always been there… don't you wanna get out and fight a little? You always enjoyed beating up Eggman… we all have" Sonic sighed once more, the microwave beeped at him as he walked over to get the food. The hero pulled it out and then placed it on the table, before he could walk away back to the stove, Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrist. This made sonic stop immediately, it wasn't a tight grip thankfully "what's wrong? You ok?" Shadow paused; his eyes glued on Sonic. After a moment, he spoke "its me…. Isn't it?" Sonic quickly pulled his arm away "n-no! of course not! I mean, I beat him up every time!" Shadow stared at him "don't" Sonic said "don't you dare" Shadow slowly crossed his arms and folded his ears back, that always got Sonic to cave, no matter what it was. And Shadow knew it. The hero sighed "Shadow, I just don't want to leave you behind. It's not safe..." Tails came up behind the two "well, it'll be quick, if there are the four of us, including Knuckles, we could knock this out quick!" Sonic crossed his arms "yeah, but I don't want to leave Shadow alone. What if this is a trap?" Amy shook her head "but Eggman doesn't even know that Shadow's been found. No one does…" Sonic shrugged…she had a point. Shadow wheeled himself over to the stove and then added the tea bags to the kettle "Sonic…I'll be ok. I mean… I can hold down the house while your gone… besides… I'm going to need company when the storm hits…I don't like the darkness" Sonic sighed "Shadow…" The ebony hedgehog frowned "Sonic, I'm ok…. Really… if no one knows then no one will come to the house… I'm also tired so…I can just take a nap…" Sonic paused. He stood there for a long time, so long that the tea had finished. He sighed after what seemed like an eternity. "Shadow… please. I don't want you to be alone… what if you fall? What if something happens?" Shadow was unfazed "then I'll get back up. I have to start walking soon, anyways." Sonic frowned "that's… not the point" Shadow wheeled over and got the kettle "then what is? I'm ok… this is my house… I know where everything is expect the stuff in Tails' and Amy's extra bedrooms where I don't want to go in, that's none of my business…" Why did the hero feel like he was bluffing? We always wanted someone around, and he wasn't about to take Shadow with them to fight Eggman. That was a panic attack and a capture just waiting to happen. Sonic crossed his arms "what if the mail man comes? You're not as fond of humans anymore…" Shadow paused and hesitated at it… He had grown more and more uncomfortable around them. He didn't even like to see them on Tv if he was in a bad enough mood. Shadow sighed, which sounded more of an annoyed huff. "Then I won't answer. Amy said that he knows to leave it at the door" To which Amy nodded. The pink hedgehog sighed "Sonic, this can be good for the both of you…. let him stay home alone, gain some independence, and let you work a good stress relief..." Sonic sighed heavily at this. It had been a long month… He crossed his arms "fine. You are to call me if there are any problems" Shadow uncrossed his arms and unfolded his ears "ok" he said. Sonic then went over and poured Shadow a cup of tea and handed it to him "I'll try to be back before the storm" Shadow nodded, letting the others go… They packed up and headed out, locking the door behind them. But little did they know that there was a visitor just around the corner…. Able, still dressed up in her usual lab coat attire, was just walking up the road to the house… she had parked the car just a couple blocks away to be safe…. She was rehearsing what she was going to say to the ebony hedgehog "ok…hello, its m-me Able…. you probably d-don't remember me but that's ok… ah…" Surly he couldn't be that bad? Maybe he's just stressed and needed a break…? She sighed, walking up close to the gate "I just need to find a way in… the Commander said that the security was tight…"


	33. The visitor

_**WARNING:**_

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS CHAPTER HAS STRONG LANGUAGE**_

Shadow watched the clouds on the horizon from the kitchen as he finished eating the meal Sonic warmed up for him. He sat quietly, sipping his tea. What to do… he could paint...? No, the storm was rolling in soon, he wouldn't be able to concentrate… He could try out the new tech Tails put in his study…? No, the fox had to set up the security measures first… What was a handicap to do around here…? No, he didn't want to watch the Tv; No, he didn't want to play a bored game, he was growing tired of them. He just ate so there was no need to munch on something… He sighed and yawned. He took the dishes over and put them in the sink, to which he stared at. He wished he could do his own dishes…since he was in a wheel chair the sink was too high. Sonic had insisted to just leave any dishes he had in the sink and that one of them would clean it later. Shadow sighed. There where many things he didn't like…he hated it when Sonic would suddenly push the wheelchair into another room when he didn't want him hearing or seeing something. He hated it when they checked his room for items and take away his things…. well, they were weapons…natural and even some make shift ones… he couldn't help it…he got scared at night sometimes…. He also hated how he couldn't do things on his own… Bathing, cleaning, and organizing…. all of that required 'assistance'… Sometimes it put him in a bad mood. He didn't mean to be in a bad mood, it was just… it was…. degrading. He knew this wheelchair was temporary…but… it didn't mean that it didn't still hurt. He sighed once more as he wheeled himself over to the living room couch "maybe…some rest will make the time pass…" With a grunt, he climbed out of the wheel chair and onto the soft couch, he grabbed a nearby blanket and relaxed…a nap…that sounded nice…. He slowly closed his eyes, hoping the time would fly.

The gate was hard enough, a signal disrupter, that was enough. And with the oncoming storm one would think it was a weather issue. Able walked right in the gate, carefully closing it behind her. She wanted no indication that she was there, just in case if the ebony hedgehog wasn't home. She looked up at the house…there was still a bit of a walk…she sighed, walking up the hill. The commander had given her a device that would block several seconds of camera footage so it would technically make her invisible. Although with this high tech, she did wonder…. why was the Commander taking such great lengths to get her in? Did Shadow know something important? Why was the Commander so hell bent on bringing him back into work? As she pondered this, she walked right up to the door. She hesitated. What if he didn't remember her? What… what if something bad happened…? What if he…. "n-no…!" Able said grabbing her own hands. She swallowed hard "he's a hero…I mean, he w-would understand right…? I-it can't be too bad…?" She calmed herself, rehearsing to herself again "h-hi Shadow. The commander sent me; he wants…he wants to know when you'll be back in for work…. yeah, th-that's what I'll say…" She brushed some dirt off of her clothes, swallowed hard again, and knocked...

Shadow jumped himself awake at the sound of a door knock. He paused, slowly sitting up on the couch. He had _just_ dozed off… Was it Sonic? Had he forgotten something? No, Sonic would've just given the special knock and walked right in by now… Shadow scooted over to the edge of the couch and pulled over his wheelchair. He jumped again as the knock sounded again, this time louder. Was it the mailman? No, he knows he's supposed to leave it there at the door if no one answered… He climbed down into his wheelchair and paused… maybe just a quick peek? Just to see who it was…? He wheeled over to the corner of the living room where one could peek behind the wall at the door. The door had a small window so he could see who it was… He looked. But…he couldn't see who it was…? All he saw was a piece of white fabric on the window, meaning whoever was there was practically nose to nose with the door. Maybe….it was important…? He pondered this as he wheeled himself closer… What would Sonic do? The knocking was really loud now. It… almost worried him. _No_ … he promised and swore up and down that he would never answer the door…. Maybe…. maybe if they just…. went away…? Shadow quickly wheeled himself back into the living room. "please" he begged to himself quietly " _just…go away_ "

Able paused. No answer? She opened her communication watch "Commander? d-do you copy? Agent Shadow i-isn't home…." She heard a grunt; it was angry one at that. The Commander spoke "according to our video footage, Shadow rarely leaves the house. He's there." Able swallowed "sir…I k-knocked" The Commander sighed "then go inside." Able froze "s-sir…?" The Commander spoke angerly now "I said, _go. Inside._ " The female scientist paused "sir, I d-don't think that's a g-good idea…" The Commander growled "he took an oath. Now get in there and find out that _the hell_ that hedgehog is up to!" Able was worried now "s-sir please...! _Th-this is his home_!" The Commander growled again "get your ass in there or your fired, _GOT IT?"_ Able sighed "y-y-yes sir…" She turned off her communicator… now…she had to get inside. The Commander had mentioned before that there was a front and a back entrance… Maybe the back…? She walked away and headed to the back. She pried open the gate and walked in. She stopped short at the greenhouse and garden. Shadow gardened? It…wasn't bad. Just…unexpected. Glancing at the almost perfect garden, she walked towards the back door. There was a number lock, nothing a hack couldn't fix. She set up the device and began to hack the code. Soon enough, the door clicked. Unlocked!

His heart rose into his throat as it pounded, his hands trembled beyond usage. He was frozen. Someone was entering the backdoor…! Wh-where was the phone…! He needed help...! _Where was Sonic? Amy? Tails? Anyone!?_ He was scared of this. The one time Sonic didn't want to leave him. He… he should've listened…! Panic and fear flooded into his mind, they where back. They came back to take him again! No, he couldn't go through this again… _not again!_ No…he couldn't…he wouldn't...! He wanted to throw up, he felt dizzy as if he where to pass out, his breathing heaved and quickened… dear god, no..! Maria… dear Maria he needed help! What was he going to do? The phone… He looked around quick as time felt like it stopped, the phone was in the kitchen where he left it… no… _he promised… he promised_ to call of he needed help...! Sonic… Malcom… Someone! _**ANYONE**_! He tried to speak, scream, yell… but nothing came. Only whimpers escaped from his trembling lips. He looked around frantically, he needed _something, anything_ to fight or defend himself with...! He quickly grabbed the dulled letter opener from the bookshelf…. Maria… please…not yet. He wasn't ready...! Tears flooded his eyes, dear god… please… please… let him find the courage to fight...!


	34. Mistakes have been made

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

Upon walking in, she knew she had made a huge mistake. He was scared of her. He held a dulled letter opener in one hand and clutched the wheel chair wheel in the other. The Commander never mentioned that he was in a wheelchair! If she'd known that, she would've given him more time to come to the door…! She froze, her heart ached at the sight of him. He looked weak, very weak. He was much thinner since the last time she saw him, even his skin tone was paler. Was he sick? Injured? The Commander gave her very few details regarding Shadow himself… The ebony hedgehog trembled, she swallowed hard, unable to speak. It also seemed that he was more scared of her then she was of him! She watched him, not daring to move an inch… why was he not using his chaos energy? Why _was he_ in a wheelchair? Whatever happened must have been serious. She felt terrible now, she wanted to disappear. Suddenly, a loud beeping caught her attention. She then noticed that Shadow wasn't wearing his typical ring inhibitors. These new ones where high tech, beyond anything she had ever seen! A section beeped loudly… an alarm? A emergency beckon? There was a robotic voice from the kitchen… from a speaker? " _Caution, high blood pressure. 3:45 PM."_ Wait…what? She was so confused… did he have a medical issue going on? Is that why he was wheelchair bound? Wait… if that where true… _oh dear god what was she thinking?_ Entering his home like this! He obviously had something medical going on, which left him wheelchair bound. That explained why he didn't leave the property, that explained why he didn't go outside often! Did…did no one else know…? She took a slow step forward, which made him tense up. She quickly stepped back. He kept looking at something, then back to her… Was there someone else home? She quickly turned and saw the phone laying on the kitchen table. No, that meant someone knew. He wanted to call for help…! But…that would blow her cover, she…she wasn't going to hurt him! She turned back to him, his face drained of all blood as he looked nauseous. She pushed words from her mouth "easy….its ok- _"_ He quickly tensed up tighter. He stammered; this voice barely hearable "g-get o-ut…!" His voice was hoarse and it even cracked. _What the hell happened to him?_ She continued "my name is- _"_ Before she could speak there was a loud beeping noise from the kitchen. The robotic voice called again " _incoming call: Dr. Adam Malcom. Accept the call_?" Shadow was silent, his eyes dangerously glued onto her. She couldn't let him answer...! They sat in silence; the call then went to voicemail. A male voice came though "Shadow, this is Malcom. I'm calling because your blood pressure is rapidly increasing and decreasing. I need you to call me back as soon as you can ok?" The voicemail ended. Shadow spoke again "Th-they know somethings w-wrong. Th-they watch me….le-ave..!" Able didn't know what to do… either way she was going to be caught. She…she had to make her move...! She couldn't do anything to him physically, as those inhibitor rings seemed to monitor his health was well… maybe… maybe if she put him in a room somewhere… talk him down...? But… she had to be quick… but then again that would scare him… She was in a check mate. Soon the cameras would be online and see her as well. She had to, she had to move him quick…!

Sonic, Tails and Amy all walked home. The fight with Eggman was all too easy as usual. Some-kind of new bot the guy had built. It didn't even stand a chance! Sonic smirked, a month's load of stress now spent. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Shadow everything. Amy smiled "now that was nice, guess the Eggman never learns" Sonic nodded "yeah, guess so!" Tails looked up at the sky, it was now dark with rain clouds "we took longer then we thought we did…" Sonic shrugged "ah, he's alright. Faker is probably just sleeping" Amy paused "it been a while since you called him that" Sonic paused… yeah… it had been a while… but it felt good. Suddenly there was a call on Sonic's phone. It was Malcom. Why was he calling? Maybe he heard the news and wanted to check up on them. Sonic answered "Hey, man. What's up?" Malcom paused "you seem to be in a good mood?" Sonic smiled "Just peachy! What's up?" Malcom continued "hey can you check on shadow for me? His blood pressure is going up and down rapidly off the charts." Sonic slowed his walking pace "ah…we…aren't home." Malcom paused "you're not…what?" Sonic continued "we aren't home… Eggman was attacking and Shadow said he was ok to stay home. I insisted that I would stay but he wasn't taking a no for an answer. We thought it would be ok to give him a feeling of independence like you had mentioned before…" Malcom was silent, Sonic stopped walking "why? Is there something wrong?" There was shuffling on Malcom's end, after a bit he picked up the phone "get home. _Now._ Something's not right" Sonic froze "what?" Amy and tails both looked at him with worry "what? What's wrong?" Amy asked worriedly, Tails looked ahead in worry as well. Malcom's voice was filled with worry "we are missing 5 to 7 seconds of camera feed. These are coming from the cameras leading up to the house. Then the front door motion detector picked up someone, and the back one picked up someone too. _Get. Home. Now._ I'll meet you up there." Sonic quickly grabbed Amy and Tails and sped off. Amy yelped "what is going on!?" Sonic was on the verge of tears "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have left him home alone!" Tails froze. "Is Shadow…in trouble...?" Sonic nodded "Yes...! Whoever it is… _I'll kill them if they touch him!"_

**Authors Note: As a reminder, _ **I do not role play**_. As I've gotten some requests, people are getting a bit rude about it when I turn them down. This was included in my Author page, please read it before asking me about role play.**


	35. Snapped

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS CHATER HAS FOUL LANGUAGE.**_

In one quick motion, Able suddenly sprinted over and grabbed the back of his wheelchair. Out of nothing but pure instinct, Shadow quickly and purposely fell out of the wheelchair. He then rolled over and kicked it with his good leg so her lab coat and shoes would get caught in the wheels. As she struggled, he managed to get up onto his good leg. She quickly untangled herself and ran over, roughly and tightly grabbing him at the waist "you'll understand and thank me later…!" She threw him over her shoulder and tried to run out the back door with him, but he caught the kitchen's archway wall edge with his hands. This made them jolt to a halt, Able pulled hard against him "let… go…!" He then quickly raised his leg, making his good knee pop her right in her jaw. This snapped her mouth shut; biting her tongue. She quickly dropped him as she wailed, Shadow yelped as he landed on his bad side. He quickly crawled, dragging his bad leg on the floor, till he reached the kitchen table. He looked up, his glass cup from earlier sat there still…! He quickly pulled himself up and grabbed the glass from the table and purposely broke it, creating sharp pieces of glass. He grabbed the largest piece and turned around to face the intruder. Shadow growled as Able winced at her jaw _"leave me alone!"_ he yelled. She winced once more "ah… ow… Sh-Shadow please! _Listen to me!_ " His heart raced "No… _I won't!_ " Able grunted, it was no use, he wasn't going without a fight. She suddenly reached to grab his bad leg but he quickly sliced her arm with the glass, making her scream in pain " _d…damn!_ " She gasped as she clutched her now bleeding arm. Shadow looked over at the garage door, it was only a few feet away… _Could he make it?_ Without thinking, he pushed himself off the table and caught the nearby kitchen counter. He then proceeded to use the counter to help him into the garage. Once in, he threw the glass away and slammed the door. He was now praying for something or for someone to help _._ He couldn't hold or fight her much longer, as pain slowly kept into him from his bad knee and chest. Tears dripped from his eyes... he couldn't take this… the stress was piling on… he was going to snap...!

Sonic was fuming, the house was barely visible on the horizon. It had just begun to rain as well, his heart pounded, his stomach churned, and his body shook... His face bore the grudge of one angry hero. _**How dare they**_ _enter their home!?_ No doubt they were after Shadow, those bastards...! Sonic quickly ran up to the gate, dropping Tails and Amy "Tails-" Sonic started, before he could finish the Fox was already over by the gate control panel trying to open it. Sonic shook the gate in desperation as he looked up at the house, Shadow was just up the hill...! _Oh god, please be ok!_ Amy pulled out her hammer "Just let me smash it!" Tails shook his head "just wait...! Hang on... There!" The gate unlocked; Sonic then ripped the gate open. His anger reached to the limit as he bolted up the hill, the other two hot on his trail… Sonic reached the front door, and twisted it, locked!? " _DAMN IT!"_ He cried, kicking the door. Amy looked around, It didn't look like Malcolm was here yet. She looked back at Sonic, who was in a fit of pure rage… Sonic growled, whoever was in there... was going to pay for this! _He would only leave a smear on the floor for Malcom to find…_!

Able gasped as the pounding came front the front door. Her breathing quickened "shit!" she swore as she got up and ran to the garage door. She pounded and tried to turn the handle, but to no avail...! Shadow must've been using all of his body weight to keep the door shut from her on the other side. She frantically shook the door handle; she called and pleaded "Shadow please! Just let me in!" He must've also clutched the door handle, keeping her from turning it. This had gone bad, she panicked, _oh god_ what was going to happen to her? Whoever was looking after shadow was _pissed_ trying to get in the front door. _What was she going to do?_

Shadow meanwhile was scared, angry, and confused. Who was this woman? How in mobius did she find him, and what did she want? He wanted her gone… he… he wanted her to just go away! She suddenly pounded on the door, his chest tightening at it. He gasped for air; his chest was hurting so badly… He… he needed a breather… With sudden desperation kicking in, he looked around, after a moment he caught eye of a nearby tool box. He slowly sunk to the floor, keeping his back against the door as reached for it….. He finally grabbed it and pulled it over, he winced at how heavy it was… but he was relived for a split second… "this…this should buy me some time…!" He pulled it behind him, blocking the door. He pulled himself away and fell forward; exhausted. He got on his hands and knees… It was only a matter of time before she would burst open the door! He painfully crawled over and pulled himself up to Tails' workshop table; he was so tired... He gasped for air once more, his high and low blood pressures seemed to squeeze the energy right out of him. He grabbed his aching chest… He had to find _something..._ Something effective and sharp... He winced in pain… Someone... Someone was going to either die or be captured today…. And it wasn't going to be him! He was suddenly filled with rage… he was going to show her that _**she had messed with the wrong mobian**_! Finding a bolt of energy from his rage, Shadow quickly shuffled through the left-over renovation supplies on the table, trying to find a weapon. He found one just as she busted the door open, a jab saw…. This would do…! She quickly grabbed him from behind and picked him up. He struggled violently "let me go!" he screamed. He could hear the pounding at the front door… more of them?! Suddenly in an instant; months of torture, sadness, anger, hatred, fear and partial guilt had finally built up to its peak. And then…he snapped. His eyes burned as it all snapped...! He broke from her hold, bracing himself on the work table. He turned around, grabbed her by the neck... And then stabbed her.


	36. Fight

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS CHAPTER HAS FOUL LANGUAGE.**_

Amy watched as Sonic pounded on the door, she couldn't believe how angry he was. Foot marks, scratches and cracks where all over the front door... It almost seemed like he couldn't control it. Sonic suddenly turned to her " _give me the hammer_ " Amy quickly handed it to him, not uttering a word. As Sonic prepared to strike Tails pulled Amy back "if Shadow's in trouble... It's best to stay out of the way unless he needs help... " Amy looked at the young boy "Tails...! Sonic is-" Tails held up his hand "He can handle it. Besides we need to make sure no one else leaves or enters until Malcom gets here..." A large crack made Amy and Tails both jump as Sonic hit the door, bursting it and the tip of the hammer into tiny pieces. Without hesitating, Sonic ran inside, only to stop short at the mess that he saw in the living room and well into the connected kitchen. Books where off the shelf, broken glass was scattered around the kitchen table, blood was on the floor, and... Shadow's wheelchair... abandoned and thrown on its side. A dark flicker of Sonic's fur had shown to the others outside how bad it was. Amy and Tails remained back, but Tails yelled inside "don't worry about the mess! Find Shadow!" The Fox was the voice of reason, making Sonic shift his emotions and to start to look around frantically. He checked the living room, the kitchen, and the downstairs bedrooms. He was tempted to go upstairs but Sonic knew he wouldn't make it up there… suddenly the hero remembered "the garage!" Sonic ran over, grabbed the handle, and swung the door open. He wished he hadn't... There was a human woman hunched over, seemingly trying to grab Shadow! Without thinking Sonic ran over to throw her off " _HEY YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE-_ " but he stopped short. Shadow and the woman looked like statues. Neither of them moved. All you could hear was Shadows ragged and panicked breaths, he was holding something... What was it? Dripping sounds made the hero's ears perk, water? Sonic looked down, his face turned into one of shock... Shadow was holding something in his hand, but... He couldn't tell due to all the blood. Blood seemed to drip constantly from what looked like the guard of a knife... Sonic quickly looked at the woman's face... She was pale and looked shocked. Time seemed to have frozen for all three of them, Sonic joining the twos' statue like appearance. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman spoke in a weak voice "ah... that... I wasn't expecting..." she paused, then fell backwards onto the floor… it all felt like it was in slow motion...! Shadow didn't let go of the jaw saw, making Able fall out of the blade... Sonic blinked in disbelief at the jaw saw, it was the one Knuckles used for renovating the house. Blood covered the blade, the handle, and even Shadow's hands. Sonic looked down at the woman, who was thankfully still alive... She had a particularly deep stab wound to her stomach...! had Shadow... had Shadow stabbed her...!? The hero snapped out of his state of shock… he probably couldn't help it… Before Sonic could question the hedgehog on what had happened, time seemed to speed up now as Shadow then quickly growled and got on top of her! Without a word he quickly held up the knife to stab her again! Sonic bolted over and grabbed Shadow's wrist firmly before he could strike " _Hey! Shadow_!" The ebony hedgehog didn't seem to listen to him, he tried to break his wrist from the hero. Sonic yelled " _HEY, HEY EASY!_ " Sonic managed to pull Shadow off of her, which made them both stand up. The hero continued to struggle during this sudden deadly game, it was painfully clear that Shadow wasn't in the right state of mind, and if he slipped up, Shadow would surly stab him too...! Sonic called out "Tails! Amy! I need help!" It wasn't too long before the other two found their way back, Amy nearly screamed at the scene "oh my _GOD_ _!_ " Sonic didn't take his eyes off the ebony hedgehog "get the woman out of here, she's hurt! I'll deal with Shadow!" Tails and Amy quickly dragged the woman out, unfortunately leaving a trail of blood behind her. Sonic had managed to quickly reach up and grab both of Shadows wrists "Shadow! _Listen to me!"_ Sonic stared into the hedgehog's ruby eyes... They were now blank and hollow, even threatening. Sonic didn't understand how Shadow could be reduced to act this way...! He was never violent like this before...! Shadow managed to slip his hand out from his grasp, swinging the blade at the hero, who in returned dodged and yelped. The ebony hedgehog had just missed the hero's kidney, he was too close...! The hero suddenly pushed Shadow away of him, the ebony hedgehog quickly regaining his balance on his good leg. Sonic pleaded "look, I know your scared! It's ok, were here now!" Once again, it didn't seem he was listening. Sonic stepped forward "its ok, I'm here-" taking a step forward was a big mistake. Shadow quickly jumped forward and tackled the hero to the ground. Sonic fell back as he hissed in slight pain, noticing that Shadow now used his body weight to pin him down. Realizing that this could go very, very wrong, he frowned in determination _"oh no you're not!"_ he grabbed Shadow's hand which had the blade. He pulled hard, making Shadow hunch forward. As shadow hunches forward Sonic head-butted him, making the hedgehog temporary stunned. The hero then quickly used his legs to rotate them both so now Sonic was the one on top. He then quickly pinned Shadow's wrists to the floor "there, try to get out of this!" Shadow struggled violently. He yelled and screamed for no real reason, he kicked both legs hard as he tried to get up. Sonic rose a brow; the initial danger was gone... A temper tantrum? A panic attack? Suddenly, his ears twitched as he heard Malcom in the other room. He looked up for a moment at the open garage door, but then down back at Shadow. He couldn't risk letting go, let alone leaving him in the garage! Sonic called out as he looked up again "Malcom, I need help!" Malcom quickly ran in soon after, he carried a medical bag with him. He looked angry and upset. "These idiots!" he growled as he entered the garage "and just when he was getting better...!" Sonic quickly looked back down again "Shadow almost stabbed me with a jaw saw when I tried to talk him down...!" seeing the situation, Malcom dropped the bag "oh chaos, _damn it!"_ he ran over and pried Shadow's hand open to take the jaw saw away. Once he did, he tossed it away in some unknown direction. Sonic panted as he was getting worried "should I get off?" Malcom shook his head "No, keep him right there!" The doctor hurried over to his medical bag and opened it. he rummaged thought it until be pulled out a small vial and a syringe. Sonic swallowed head at the needle, Shadow hated needles… as Malcom hurried back over with the now full syringe Sonic spoke up "is… that really necessary…?" Malcom nodded "we don't really have a choice; a quick acting sedation will be enough" Malcom quickly gave shadow the injection. Within a few minutes the ebony hedgehog started to calm down. Malcom gently held Shadow's head still. Sonic watched, slowly lightning his grip. Malcom sighed in relief "there, it'll tire him out so we can at least move him out of here" Sonic paused "wait… are you going to take him?" Malcom nodded "yes, but just for the time being. He needs time to calm down and relax" Sonic nodded. But Malcom sighed "besides, you have quite the mess to clean up. Not to mention that the woman out there works for G.U.N." Sonic paused shocked "what?! Why is she here?!" Malcom "I'm not sure. Obviously, she's here for Shadow, but I wasn't expecting her to try to kidnap him… it's so… unusual" Sonic rose a brow "how did you know she works for G.U.N.?" Malcom sighed "a woman in a pressed lab coat, A woman who could surpasses the security and make herself invisible by clipping out only the seconds the cameras picked her up, a woman who knows how to pry open a gate without damaging it, a woman who also knows how to hack a lock and almost succeeded in a kidnapping? It's kind of obvious" Sonic nodded; it did add up right… they both watched as Shadow finally calmed down. Malcom adjusted his glasses "I'm surprised though, she would've been long gone if he hadn't fought the way he did. I'm surprised he fought at all, usually people freeze up when this sort of thing happens" Sonic nodded as he sighed, he got off of Shadow who was now in and out of consciousness. Malcom put away the syringe and vile, he picked up his bag as Sonic picked up Shadow "how long will you keep him?" Sonic asked Malcom as the two walked through the kitchen, avoiding the woman, and carried Shadow out the front door "a few days, maybe two or three to make sure his blood pressure and mental state is retained and under control" Malcom rounded the corner to where he had parked the car, he unlocked it and opened the back door "here, just place him in. Sitting up if you don't mind" Sonic nodded putting Shadow in, Sonic buckled in the now asleep hedgehog. He felt bad for what had happened… hopefully Malcom hadn't thought too badly about them leaving Shadow behind. Catching a glimpse of Sonic's sad face as he got in the divers' seat, the Doctor sighed reassuringly and motioned the hero to come over. Sonic closed the back door and walked up to the open window "Sonic, no one saw this coming. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing wrong with leaving him alone, everyone was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Sonic nodded, he still felt bad about it, Malcom smiled faintly "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be just fine; he just needs some time to recuperate" Sonic nodded as the car started "I'll give you updates on his condition. All I ask is that you do the same for me with that woman" Sonic nodded crossing his arms "oh I will, she's not going anywhere." Malcom nodded, he rolled up the window and started to drive away. Sonic watched as he saw the car exit the property and drive out of sight…. Sonic began to walk back to the house… he couldn't help but think Malcom was bluffing about Shadow being ok…. But regardless, he had a visitor he was _oh so longing to meet._ And the only way she was leaving was if she crawled out herself.


	37. Interrogation (to be continued)

_**WARNING:**_ __

 _ **THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT SOME MY FIND DISTURBING OR OFFENCIVE**_

 _ **VEIWER DISSCRESSION IS ADVISED; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS CHAPTER HAS FOUL LANGUAGE.**_

Once they had stopped the bleeding, she was willing to talk. Although Sonic didn't want to talk to her all that much, he did. They needed answers, not a body. Sonic growled " _well_? Any particular reason why you broke into our home and tried to take Shadow away from us?" Able winced as she sat up in the chair, she was nervous, clearly none of them where too happy with her. She stammered "The C-Commander sent me…" Sonic crossed his arms "yeah, we figured. We're not dumb" She swallowed hard again "well… I don't know much m-myself… I mean, the Commander called William and I in and-" Sonic growled, Amy glared at her "who's William?" she questioned. Able winced "h-he's a friend and co-worker of m-mine… the C-Commander didn't give me a choice!" Tails sighed "typically everyone has choices" Able shook her head "n-no! you d-don't understand… we aren't field agents, we're scientists!" Sonic paused angerly at this, the fact that these people where scientists made his blood boil. Shadow had run in with scientists before, and they weren't good experiences. He glared at her, trying to keep his temper under control. "If you're a scientist then why did he send you? And where is William?" Able tried to explain "I… I don't know… the C-Commander brought us in, showed us a video of Shadow at this house and wanted us to bring Shadow into work… William refused and left, forcing the Commander to make me do this…" Amy scoffed "unbelievable. How inconsiderate!" Tails glared a little "you should've done what William did." Meanwhile, Sonic blinked, he quickly stomped up to her and grabbed her by her lab coat collar " _video? What video_? Have you basterds been here before?!" Able stammered "n-n-no I s-swear! The C-C-Commander was using an arial satellite v-view!" Sonic frowned "Shadow never goes outside-" Amy nudged him "Sonic, he did one time… he was watching me care for the garden, he only came out for a little bit but then he went back in…" Sonic frowned "ok, but that still doesn't explain how you knew to find him here" Able coward from the hero "p-please… I don't know...! I only did this because if I d-didn't I was g-going to lose my job...!" Sonic let go of her " _great. Just perfect_." Tails looked over at Sonic. "It seems the Commander knows something…" Amy gasped and covered her mouth. This made both of the boys turn "what?" Tails asked. Amy removed her hand "Rouge… didn't… didn't she tell the Commander about Shadow in a drunken rage…?" Tails nodded "yeah... but he said himself he thought she was crazy!" Sonic paused for a moment. His emerald pupils suddenly shrunk "saying and doing things are two totally different things…. He could've been just saying that…" Tails and Amy both looked at each other in worry. Suddenly, Sonic went over and punched the nearby wall in frustration; _this wasn't fair_! Why couldn't these people just leave Shadow alone! Sonic breathed hard, trying to calm himself. He turned back and faced Able "so… the Commander now knows." Sonic walked up to Able again, she grew scared as Sonic got in her face… "And yet his theory of a welcoming wagon is to send a scientist out to bring him back?" Sonic squinted at her threateningly. "That's bullshit. Rouge is gone for months at a time and nothing like this happens. Something's up, and you need to spill the information. _Now._ " Able panted, her body trembling "I…I d-don't know anything…" Amy pulled out her hammer at this "there has got to be something, otherwise this would've never happened!" Able pleaded with them "p-please! I d-don't know!" Sonic growled at her, his dark side flashing, this made the others step back. "Now, you listen to me. Shadow has been through _**hell and back**_ ; _he's been abused, tortured, and has even had his innocence taken from him_. He was been _Suffering. For. months_." Able was shocked at this… was… this why Shadow wasn't around in public? Was this why he was wheelchair bound? Sonic growled "he's been a victim his _whole damn life_ it seems. People use him to get what they want, including G.U.N., and you know what? _I'm sick of people like you budding your head into things that's none of your business._ Just because he was creation was funded by G.U.N. it doesn't mean that you own him." Able paused "h-how did you know that…? That's… _classified!_ " Sonic grabbed her by her collar and raised her up off of the chair by her neck, his temper coming close. "Because, by law, I am now Shadow's legal guardian by joint custody. I have access to everything. And let me give you a hint since you people clearly don't understand…. _You've pissed me off for the last time_. If the Commander wants to get answers so badly then he can talk to a judge about it. _Or at least call us like a_ _ **fucking**_ _civilized person!_ " Able cried out "p-please… I won't do it again… I w-w-won't I promise!" Sonic frowned, then a smirk formed "oh, I know you won't, because we're keeping you right here. The Commander often needs an excuse to do things, right? _Well, now he's got one_ "

** _Authors Note, please read if interested in the future of the story_ : I'm pleased to announced that **ERCM will be having a sequel**! It will be named **ERCM II: The Troubles of Life.** This will be a continuation of ERCM story, the main reason why I wanted to do this is because this story is getting so long! (Plus, it's annoying to scroll down 30+ chapters to get to the new one) Please keep in mind that it will still be rated **M (18+).** YES, _**this is the last chapter to ERCM**_. However, it isn't over yet! Get ready for the GUN Commander, an Eggman attack, and other interesting plot points!


	38. For new chapters

No more chapters will be posted here. Please go here for new chapters:

s/13274655/2/ERCM-II-The-Troubles-of-Life


End file.
